


Off Script

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Derek, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, actor!derek, tv anchor!stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Скотт, пожалуйста, Скотти, ты мне нужен! - торопливо шептал Стайлз в свой телефон. - Она переехала в соседнюю квартиру.<br/>- Не вижу проблемы. Если встретишься с ней завтра в коридоре, просто пожелай ей доброго утра, вот и всё.<br/>- Скотт, - выпалил Стайлз, - ты не понял. Она думает, что я женат и что у меня есть ребенок.<br/>- С чего бы ей так думать? - голос Скотта звучал немного озадаченно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кастинг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306813) by [runningwithdinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwithdinosaurs/pseuds/runningwithdinosaurs). 



> Огромное спасибо замечательной Nите за вычитку!

 

 

\- Скотт, пожалуйста,  _Скотти_ , ты мне нужен! - торопливо шептал Стайлз в свой телефон. - Она переехала в  _соседнюю квартиру_.   
  
\- Не вижу проблемы. Если встретишься с ней завтра в коридоре, просто пожелай ей доброго утра, вот и всё.  
  
-  _Скотт_ , - выпалил Стайлз, - ты не понял. Она думает, что я  _женат_  и что у меня есть  _ребенок_.  
  
\- С чего бы ей так думать? - голос Скотта звучал немного озадаченно.  
  
\- Потому что я  _солгал_ , Скотт, - рвано выдохнул Стайлз. - Не все такие идеальные, как ты. Мы, простые смертные, не устраивались на работу своей мечты сразу после ветеринарной школы и не женились на своей школьной любви. Нам иногда приходится лгать, обманывать и делать что-то тайком.  
  
На другом конце виртуального провода на несколько секунд повисла тишина.   
  
\- Чувак, я не заслужил такого обращения, - наконец пробормотал Скотт.  
  
\- Я знаю, прости, чувак, - Стайлз запустил ладонь в волосы. - Но я тут с ума схожу. На собеседовании я ей сказал, что у меня есть партнер и ребенок, потому что у нее огромная семья! Я знал, что по-другому она меня не примет.  
  
\- Тебе двадцать семь. Для этого возраста вполне нормально быть свободным! - возразил Скотт.   
  
\- Я знаю. Но в стае леммингов надо хоть как-то выделяться, - вздохнул Стайлз.   
  
\- Стайлз, вот как ты всегда умудряешься... повиси секунду, - Стайлз услышал вопросительную интонацию женского голоса и объяснения Скотта. - Берегись, чувак! - завопил Скотт, и послышались какие-то приглушенные удары.   
  
\- Стайлз, ты идиот, - сообщила ему Эллисон.   
  
\- Я знаю.   
  
\- Я не знаю больше никого, кто бы мог влипнуть в подобную ситуацию.   
  
\- Я знаю.   
  
\- Постоянно, Стайлз! Такое происходит с тобой  _постоянно_ , - прошипела она.   
  
\- Не иначе как проделки Макаронного Монстра, - Стайлз растягивал каждое слово.   
  
\- Стайлз! - на этот раз Эллисон сорвалась на визг. - Я серьезно! Ты устроился на работу обманом! Что ты теперь будешь делать?   
  
\- Я поэтому и звоню, - ответил Стайлз. - Скотту и Викки нужно как можно скорее приехать ко мне.   
  
\- И зачем же?   
  
\- Притвориться моей семьей?   
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мои муж и дочь притворились  _твоими_  мужем и дочерью? – после долгой паузы выдохнула Эллисон.  
  
\- Да? - это звучало глупо даже для Стайлза, уже давно привыкшего к нелепости в своей жизни.   
  
\- Хорошо, Стайлз! Допустим, они приедут и останутся сегодня у тебя. А дальше-то что? Они что, будут жить у тебя вечно? Конечно, они иногда действуют мне на нервы, но мне хотелось бы видеть их время от времени.   
  
\- Только пока я не получу достаточно авторитета на работе и не стану слишком ценен, чтобы меня уволить. Потом произойдет тяжелый развод, Скотт получит опеку над нашей маленькой девочкой, и мой босс будет чувствовать себя виноватой передо мной и просто обязана будет дать мне повышение! - он вскинул кулак в воздух и упал на диван.   
  
\- Нет, - коротко ответила Эллисон.   
  
Послышался более приглушенный разговор, а затем Скотт вернулся к телефону:   
\- Бро, я не могу приехать. Эллисон боится, что наша эпическая любовь наконец превратится в сумасшедшие гейско-обезьяньи потрахушки. Прости.  
  
Он слышал возмущенное сопение и - Ай! - визг Скотта.   
  
\- Я не могу приехать, потому что мы с Элли через неделю улетаем в Рим. А Виктория уезжает в лагерь принцесс, в который устроила ее Лидия.  
  
\- Ха! - торжествующе вскрикнул Стайлз. - У меня почему-то возникает мысль, что Виктория не хочет ехать в "противный лагерь принцесс тети Лидс". Чувак, она же хотела поехать в лагерь стрельбы из лука.   
  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Скотт, - но Лидия платит за это, и...   
  
\- Я понял, - перебил его Стайлз. - Но спроси Викки. Готов поспорить, что она лучше проведет три недели с дядей Стайлзом, чем будет единственной Меридой в толпе Золушек.   
  
\- Я не знаю, чувак. Она смелая и любит отличаться. Как и ее мама, - с любовью сказал Скотт.   
  
\- Это замечательно, но я тут вообще-то в отчаянии! - закричал Стайлз. - Просто спроси ее.   
  
\- Хорошо, но я ничего не обещаю, - Скотт отнял телефон от уха, и Стайлз услышал его вопль:   
\- ВИККИ, ЧЕГО ХОЧЕШЬ БОЛЬШЕ: СТОЛКНУТЬСЯ С ТОЛПОЙ ЗОЛУШЕК ИЛИ СЛЕДУЮЩИЕ ТРИ НЕДЕЛИ ЕСТЬ СТРЯПНЮ ДЯДИ СТАЙЛЗА?

 

 

 

***

  
  
Стайлз не смог сдержать самодовольного выражения, когда через час открыл дверь и увидел на пороге Викторию и ее измотанную мать.   
  
\- Я знал, что тебе нравится моя стряпня, детка, - сказал он своей крестнице.   
  
\- Только когда ты не пихаешь везде овощи, - закатила глаза она.   
  
\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.   
  
\- Я все еще думаю, что это безумие, - сообщила ему Эллисон. - Но Викки, кажется, согласна.   
  
-  _Полностью, пап_ , - театрально подмигнула Викки.   
  
\- Мы будем тренироваться, - поморщился Стайлз.   
  
\- И где ты собираешься искать мужа? - спросила Эллисон. - Все нормальные уже либо заняты, либо геи, - ухмыльнулась она. - О, подожди...   
  
\- Ха. Ха. Ха, - покачал головой Стайлз и пропустил Викки в квартиру. - Быстрее, пока мой босс не видит.   
  
\- Дамиан! - завопила Виктория, подбегая к клетке рака. - У него новый панцирь!   
  
\- Не без труда, надо заметить, - сказал Стайлз, вручая Эллисон стакан воды. - Мне пришлось подкупить его кабельным телевидением и теркой для ног.   
  
\- Я наверно буду сожалеть об этом, но... - Эллисон возвела очи к потолку, а затем вынула из сумочки визитную карточку. - Вот, это реквизиты модельного агентства Кейт. Некоторые модели работают на стороне. Может быть, кто-нибудь согласится принять участие в твоем сумасшедшем плане.   
  
\- Было бы не плохо, - пробормотал Стайлз, читая карточку. - Хейл и Партнеры, да? Что же, стоит попробовать, - он подошел к Виктории, прижавшейся носом к клетке. – Ну что, Викки, ты готова встретить своего нового папу?   
\- Найди симпатичного второго папу, дядя Стайлз. Ты заслуживаешь этого.   
  
\- Твои бы слова, да Макаронному Монстру в уши, малышка, - хихикнул Стайлз.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Когда Стайлз объяснил ситуацию, агентство пообещало следующим же утром прислать одного из лучших. Виктория с широко раскрытыми глазами слушала, как Стайлз рассказывал, что он писатель, и ему нужен актер, чтобы жил с ним несколько недель и смоделировал с ним сцены из будущего  _«он непременно станет бестселлером»_  романа.   
  
\- Ты солгал, - обвинила его Виктория.   
  
\- Сказала моя  _дочь_ , - рыкнул в ответ Стайлз.   
  
Она показала ему язык.   
  
Сейчас он ждал "актера", который должен вот-вот прийти, чтобы выяснить, сможет ли он нормально объяснить реальное положение дел и надавить на жалость незнакомца.   
  
Он надеялся, что сможет. Он мог быть очень убедительным, когда это необходимо.   
  
Раздался стук, и Стайлз шагнул вперед. Он распахнул дверь, едва заметив великолепного мужчину, которого не знал прежде, и, утянув этого самого мужчину внутрь, захлопнул за ним дверь.   
  
\- Какого хрена? - рыкнул парень, мгновенно ринувшись назад к двери.   
  
\- Чувак, расслабься. Ты Дерек? Тебя агентство послало? - парень, Дерек, осторожно кивнул. - Кроме того, следи за языком. У меня тут маленькая девочка, - он кивнул в сторону Виктории, которая скрывалась за клеткой с Дамианом.   
  
\- Прости, - Дерек даже выглядел виноватым секунду, прежде чем вновь вернуться к своему угрюмому выражению. - Но что это только что было?   
  
\- Мой муж не будет стучать в дверь, верно? – закатив глаза, пояснил Стайлз.   
  
\- Нет... Если он не забыл свой ключ? - предположил Дерек.   
  
\- А, ну да. Я не подумал об этом, - пожал плечами Стайлз. - А ты сообразительный... муженек.   
  
-  _Что_? - брови Дерека взлетели вверх.   
  
\- Нам так много всего нужно с тобой обсудить, пупсик, - усмехнулся Стайлз.


	2. Подготовка

\- Ты, видимо, шутишь, - первое, что сказал Дерек, когда Стайлз закончил объяснять ситуацию.   
  
\- Не-а, - Стайлз пожал плечами. - День другой, дерьмо всё то же.   
  
\- Как же ты можешь ругаться перед ребенком? - обвинил его Дерек, кивнув на развалившуюся на диване Викторию.   
  
\- Потому что папочка провел со мной взрослый разговор и абсолютно серьезно сказал, что мне не разрешено повторять за дядей Стайлзом, - торжественно сказала она.  
  
\- И поэтому я всё это время не буду ходить в душ, чувак. Прости, - подмигнул Стайлз.   
  
Дерек нахмурился. Он это делал постоянно. Он был непозволительно красив, серьезно, с его этой щетиной, ясными зелено-голубыми глазами и широкими - _широкими_  - плечами, но вечно хмурый взгляд слегка портил его ослепительную привлекательность.   
  
Или делал его еще более горячим. Стайлз еще не решил.   
  
\- Погоди, дай мне разобраться…   
  
\- До тебя так долго доходит, чувак, - расхохотался Стайлз.   
  
-  _Заткнись_ , - зарычал в ответ Дерек.   
  
\- Эй, я твой клиент. Ты не можешь... - рассердился Стайлз.   
  
\- Могу, - оборвал его речь Дерек. - Потому что ты соврал агентству и привлек меня сюда обманом.   
  
\- А я тебя предупреждала, - прошептала Виктория, тыкая Стайлза в бок.   
  
Дерек все это проигнорировал и продолжил:   
\- Вот как мы поступим. Я свяжусь с агентством, скажу, что все нормально, ничего "страшного", - он жестом показал кавычки, - и буду играть по твоим правилам. За мое молчание и сотрудничество ты заплатишь сверху еще тысячу, - он откинулся на спинку кресла, в котором сидел, и, устроившись поудобнее, ухмыльнулся.   
  
Стайлз моментально ощетинился, даже дар речи потерял ненадолго правда, а потом...   
  
\- Это вымогательство! - закричал он. - Это шантаж! Это...   
  
\- То, что заслуживает парень, который позвонил в агентство и сказал, что ему нужен актер для моделирования сцен его будущей книги, - закончил за него Дерек. Теперь он выглядел самодовольным. Стайлз ненавидел его. Его и его великолепное лицо.   
  
\- Вы двое идеально подходите друг другу, - пробормотала Виктория. Она _слишком_  умна для шести лет, беспомощно думал Стайлз, причем не впервые.   
  
Стайлз открыл было рот, чтобы доказывать Дереку свою точку зрения, пока не сотрет того в порошок — это был очень полезный навык, который он подчеркнул в своем резюме аж несколько раз — когда в дверь позвонили. Стайлз закрыл рот. Дерек поднял бровь.   
  
\- Ты ждешь кого-то?   
  
\- Нет, - Стайлз покачал головой и осторожно приблизился к двери. Он глянул в глазок и обернулся, изумленно глядя на свою крестницу и вымогателя. - Это моя... Это моя...   
  
День другой, дерьмо всё то же.   
Звонок раздался еще раз. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и с широкой улыбкой распахнул дверь.   
  
\- Простите меня, я только что переехала в соседнюю квартиру…  _Стайлз_?   
  
\- Привет, Мона, - Стайлз устало помахал улыбающейся ему женщине.   
  
Это была женщина за шестьдесят, с благородными прядками седины в рыжих локонах и теплыми голубыми глазами. Стайлз всегда считал голубые глаза холодными, но Мона была теплой, как ясный летний день. У нее была широкая улыбка, а пристальный взгляд внушал трепет. В свободное время одевалась как нищенка, зато на работе выглядела как супермодель. Одно ее слово имело больше веса, чем у всей остальной  _команды_ , вместе взятой.   
  
А еще она была новым начальником Стайлза.   
  
\- Я понятия не имела, что ты тоже живешь в этом доме, Стайлз! - щебетала она, протягивая руку. Стайлз чуть ли не пинком заставил себя пожать протянутую руку, одновременно пытаясь оградить квартиру от взгляда начальницы. Мозг коротило от попыток придумать жизнеспособное объяснение, где в воскресенье утром пропадает его муж, исключая церковь. Ему совершенно не хотелось затрагивать  _эту_  тему.   
  
\- Эй, детка, кто там пришел? - сзади к нему подкрался Дерек и обнял за талию. Он снял свою кожаную куртку и остался лишь в мягкой на вид темно-бордовой Хенли. Ну, и в брюках. Они были на его ногах, точно там же, где и обычно. Обтягивающие такие брюки на длинных, крепких ногах...   
  
Стайлз тряхнул головой, пытаясь выбросить эти мысли. О чем он вообще _думает_?   
  
\- Кто это, Стайлз? - спросила Мона и улыбнулась понимающе.   
  
Стайлз обернулся на Дерека, и ему пришлось прикусить язык от победного взгляда на лице этого ублюдка. Его взгляд кричал -  _Я победил!_  - а Стайлз _ненавидел_  проигрывать.   
  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы укрепиться в своем решении  _— Ты самый молодой ведущий новостей в стране благодаря этой лжи, Стилински. Не упусти это! —_  и сказал:   
\- Мона, это мой муж, Дерек. Дерек, это Мона, мой новый замечательный босс, о котором я тебе рассказывал.   
  
\- О, Стайлз, - хихикнула Мона, когда пожала руку Дерека. - Да ты заклинатель.   
  
\- Это точно, - мягко улыбнулся Дерек и сильнее сжал его талию. Стайлз должен признать, что до сих пор тот играл достаточно хорошо. - Эй, Викки, милая, хочешь познакомиться с новым боссом папочки?   
  
Стайлз даже глаза немного выпучил. Нет. Еще раз нет. Они не тренировались. Он даже не посвятил ее во всякие мелкие аспекты их жизни как отца и дочери. Он повернулся, чтобы остановить ее, и... она уже стояла рядом с ним.  
  
\- Привет, - застенчиво улыбнулась Виктория, водя своим ботинком по полу.   
  
И это та девочка, которая спокойно могла забраться на вершину игрового комплекса "джунгли" на детской площадке и объявить всех остальных детей своими пеонами*.   
  
Стайлз в жопе.   
  
\- О, Стайлз, у тебя такая замечательная семья! - заливалась Мона, похлопывая Викторию по голове.   
  
\- Ага, - натянуто улыбнулся Стайлз. - Будьте уверены, они  _нѐчто_.   
  
Хватка Дерека на бедре Стайлза стала почти болезненной.   
  
\- Это, конечно же, такой приятный сюрприз, - продолжал Стайлз, стараясь улыбаться боле непринужденно. - Вам по-соседски что-то надо было? Может, нужна какая-либо помощь?   
  
\- Боже мой, я совсем забыла! - хлопнула себя по лбу Мона. - Да пропади все пропадом! Комендант неизвестно где, а мой муж в магазине, и я не знаю, что сделать…   
  
\- А в чем дело? - осторожно вклинился Дерек.   
  
\- Сливная труба под ванной протекает!   
  
\- Да что вы? - удивился Стайлз. - Я, конечно, могу глянуть, но я, к сожалению, никогда не обращал особого внимания на лекции отца по слесарному делу.   
  
\- Я могу починить, - закатил глаза Дерек и проследовал за встревоженной Моной.   
  
Стайлз и Виктория посмотрели друг на друга. А потом она пожала плечами:   
\- Мой второй папа круче, чем ты, - и молча вышла из квартиры.   
  
 _Стайлз в очень большой жопе_.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Стайлз на негнущихся ногах все-таки заставил себя дойти до соседней квартиры, он столкнулся с открытой входной дверью и услышал визги и хихиканье, доносящиеся откуда-то из задней части квартиры. Стайлз захлопнул дверь и поспешил к источнику шума. Ванная располагалась так же, как у него, только в зеркальном отображении. И ощутимо так была залита водой.   
  
Дерек лежал спиной на кафельном полу в мокрой насквозь одежде и орудовал гаечным ключом. Виктория плескалась в луже, которая просачивалась из-под ванны. А Мона наблюдала за ними с нежной улыбкой на лице.   
  
\- Я, эм, закрыл дверь, потому что она была открыта, - начал Стайлз, заходя в ванную.   
  
\- Спасибо, - Мона даже не оторвала взгляд от "семьи" Стайлза. - У тебя такой замечательный муж. А дочка просто восхитительна.   
  
Кстати, о них...   
  
\- Эй, Викки, закругляйся. Зачем создавать лишний беспорядок?   
  
Она бросила на Стайлза виноватый взгляд и поплелась к нему, избегая воды на полу.   
  
\- Ох, ты должен позволить ей немного развлечься, - сказала Мона. - Мне в любом случае придется все это убирать.   
  
\- Я думаю, вы имеете в виду, что это  _мне_  придется убирать этот бардак, - издевался Стайлз. - Я же отвлек вас, и все стало в разы хуже.   
  
\- Я знала, что сделала правильный выбор, когда нанимала тебя на работу, - улыбнулась Мона.   
  
Стайлз успокоился и проигнорировал явное фырканье, исходящее откуда-то из-под протекающей ванны.  
  
\- Итак, Дерек, а чем ты занимаешься? Ты так же работаешь в СМИ, как и Стайлз?   
  
Дерек затянул болт на трубе и сел.   
  
\- Нет. Я учитель истории.   
  
Теперь настала очередь Стайлза фыркать. Мона вскинула свою бровь цвета соли и корицы. Стайлз соображал, что бы ему ответить.   
  
\- Я просто до сих пор думаю, что это нелепо, что мой муж преподает мой самый нелюбимый школьный предмет, вот и все.   
  
К счастью, Мону, кажется, удовлетворил такой ответ, и она обратила все свое внимание к Виктории, спрашивая, сколько ей лет, про ее оценки, любимый школьный предмет и тому подобное.   
  
Стайлз подошел к Дереку, который в данный момент вытирал лицо оставленным ему Моной полотенцем:   
\- А ты умен, - прошептал Стайлз, сверкая глазами. - Теперь я встрял с тобой по полной.   
  
\- Ох, детка, - широко улыбнулся Дерек, - никаких проблем. Для тебя - все, что угодно, - громко сказал он.   
  
\- Я ненавижу тебя с огненной страстью тысячи горящих солнц.   
  
\- Можешь ненавидеть меня сколько влезет. Пока даешь мне тысячу  _кое-чего_ , - он подмигнул и прошмыгнул мимо Стайлза, присоединяясь к Викки и Моне у двери.   
  
Стайлз завис ненадолго, проклиная свой план, Дерека, то, что он соврал Моне, и еще раз Дерека. Ему придется три недели притворяться, что он любит этого человека. Хотя бы Виктория полностью на его стороне - хочется надеяться.  
  
Самое главное - не облажаться и не упустить, возможно, самую хорошую работу в своей жизни. По крайней мере, хуже уже не будет…   
  
\- Конечно, Мона! Мы с удовольствием придем к вам завтра на ужин! Огромное спасибо за приглашение, - Дерек радостно улыбнулся Стайлзу через плечо Моны. Стайлз показал ему средний палец и затем сложил пальцы пистолетиком, которым быстренько и "застрелился".   
  
Вот только если бы. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *пеон - крестьянин, находящийся в кабальной зависимости за долги; в Латинской Америке и южных штатах США


	3. Репетиция

\- Итак, к другим новостям. Модельное агентство Хейл и Партнеры восемнадцатого июля проводит благотворительный показ мод. Все доходы пойдут в пользу организации "Gift for Teaching". Всю дополнительную информацию и условия проведения вы сможете узнать на www.haleandassociates.com/teachingisinfashion, - Кира лучезарно улыбнулась на камеру и повернулась к Стайлзу. - Звучит заманчиво.   
  
\- О, безусловно, - Стайлз нацепил свою самую лучшую дикторскую улыбку. - Это замечательное событие.   
  
\- Конечно, - прощебетала Кира. - А теперь Эрика Рейес расскажет вам о погоде.   
  
Камера переключилась на Эрику, и Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула. Шла только вторая неделя его работы в качестве помощника ведущего  _«Beacon Tonight»_ на местном канале, вещающем на весь Бикон Хиллс и его окрестности. Спустя всего лишь три года после окончания магистратуры на кафедре журналистики Беркли у него уже было собственное шоу. Ну, почти. Технически, это было шоу Киры. Но теперь Стайлз был частью него.   
  
Они ушли на рекламу, и к ним подошел Бойд - их продюсер.   
  
\- Все хорошо. На девяностой минуте прощаетесь.   
  
Стайлз и Кира кивнули.   
  
\- Стилински! - зашла Эрика, на ходу скидывая свой темно-серый пиджак. - Ты работаешь с нами уже неделю, а мы до сих пор даже не выпили вместе!   
  
\- Блин, - Стайлз нервно улыбнулся, - да, я знаю. Мы обязательно скоро это сделаем.   
  
\- Сегодня же! - немедленно ответила она. - И притащи с собой своего "великолепного" мужа.   
  
\- Откуда ты...   
  
\- Мона мне  _все_  рассказала, - ехидно ухмыльнулась Эрика.   
  
\- Ну, видимо не всё. Потому что тогда бы ты знала, что мы с моей семьей идем к ней сегодня на ужин, - усмехнулся Стайлз.   
  
-  _Что!?_  - вклинилась Кира. - Я отработала здесь пять месяцев, прежде чем Мона пригласила меня на ужин!   
  
\- А я  _семь,_  - добавила Эрика. Ее взгляд сменился с ехидного на расчетливый. - Что в тебе такого особенного, а, Стилински?   
  
\- Видимо, что-то есть, - пожал плечами Стайлз.   
  
\- Ты лжешь, - коротко сказал Бойд, подойдя поближе, чтобы поддержать их беседу. - Это потому что Мона переехала в соседнюю со Стилински квартиру, а его муж починил ее протекающую трубу.   
  
Эрика открыла рот:   
\- Я  _так и знала_ , что ты нравишься Моне больше, - отругала она Бойда. Она подтянулась ближе к нему, видимо, для того, чтобы выудить из него больше информации касательно жизни Стайлза.   
  
\- Я не хочу нарваться на ее гнев, - сглотнул Стайлз.   
  
\- Не волнуйся. Если хочешь, можешь выпить с нами в среду, - улыбнулась Кира. – Она полюбит тебя. Наверно.   
  
Стайлз вздохнул. Еще одна совместная вылазка с Дереком. Один только сегодняшний ужин уже был испытанием. Но он так сильно хотел преуспеть на этой работе...   
  
\- Звучит весело.   
  
Кира подмигнула ему и вернулась к камере как раз вовремя.   
  
\- Мы заканчиваем нашу передачу...   
  


***

  
  
Стайлз паниковал. Они должны были быть у Моны в девять. Сейчас 8:55, а Дерека и Викки до сих пор нет. Эллисон должна была привести Викторию в 8:30, как раз тогда, когда Стайлз приходит с работы, а Дерек должен был прийти примерно в это же время.   
  
Но сейчас было 8:55, и Стайлз сидел в одиночестве, волнуясь и загоняя себя. Он в пятый раз сердито набрал номер Дерека, тыкая на клавиатуру сенсорного телефона, вероятно, намного сильнее, чем это вообще нужно. Первые четыре раза звонок переключился на голосовую почту. На сей раз он взял.   
  
\- Привет, милый.   
  
Стайлз сжал телефон, что аж пальцы побелели. Скользкий ублюдок.   
  
\- Дерек, - прохрипел он. - Ты  _где_?   
  
\- О, - хихикнул Дерек, - мы ждем тебя у Моны!   
  
\- Что? – побледнел Стайлз.   
  
\- Да, - слащаво протянул Дерек. - Няня привела Викки как раз тогда, когда я заходил домой, а Мона увидела нас и пригласила к себе немного пораньше. Мы прекрасно провели время без тебя! - на заднем плане послышался чей-то голос, и Дерек добавил: - Конечно же, мы бы предпочли, чтобы ты тоже был здесь. Мы тебя ждем, любимый.   
  
\- Я сейчас буду, - прорычал Стайлз, - и  _убью_  тебя, когда это все закончится. Я журналист. Я знаю, где лучше не прятать тело, - он оборвал звонок так резко, как только мог. Было до жути обидно, что мобильный телефон нельзя так же звездануть об рычаг, как обычный.   
  
Он вышел из квартиры, закипая от недовольства и с ужасом представляя, что мог наговорить им Дерек. Он резко остановился у двери Моны, глубоко вздохнул и нацепил самую реалистичную улыбку, которую только мог из себя выдавить, ожидая, пока ответит Мона или ее пока еще не знакомый муж.   
  
Дверь открыл Дерек. Ну конечно, кто же еще.   
\- Детка, - глаза Дерека злобно вспыхнули. - Мы соскучились по тебе.   
  
  
Раньше, чем Стайлз успел ответить в той же саркастичной манере, Дерек притянул его за талию и поцеловал. Стайлзу большого усилия стоило не ударить его и открыть в ответ рот. И прежде чем Дерек просунул в него свой язык, Стайлз злобно прошипел ему прямо в губы:   
\- Никто не найдет твое тело.   
  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - оторвавшись от него, засмеялся Дерек.   
  


***

  
  
\- Итак, Дерек. Мона сказала мне, что ты учитель истории. Тебе это нравится? - спросил Леонард, муж Моны, вскоре после того, как они уселись за стол. Стайлз, который помогал Моне носить еду, вынужден был остановиться и на секунду прикрыть глаза. Пришло время увидеть, действительно ли его фальшивый муж был таким хорошим актером, коим себя считал.   
  
\- Это... удивительно, - улыбка Дерека стала добрее и мягче. - Я очень любил историю, когда был подростком. Стайлз смеется надо мной, потому что это его самый нелюбимый предмет, - он слегка коснулся руки Стайлза, когда тот поставил перед ним блюдо с морковью. - Но есть что-то в том, чтобы изучать то, что было до нас, то, что сделало мир вокруг нас таким, какой он сейчас. Это всегда очаровывало меня. Я люблю это и пытаюсь привить ту же любовь моим ученикам. История - это забытое искусство. Все, что важно в наше время - это мгновенное удовлетворение и то, что произошло пять минут назад.   
  
\- Я согласен с тобой. Наши дети должны учиться ценить нашу историю, а не только апеллировать фактами и датами в очередном тесте, - кивнула Мона.  
  
\- Именно! - вскрикнул Дерек, - Это сводит меня с ума. Я стараюсь избегать этого как только могу, и иногда у меня появляются из-за этого проблемы, но… если вы делаете это весело и со смыслом, дети более охотно тянутся к знаниям.   
  
\- В каком классе ты преподаёшь? - спросил Леонард.   
  
\- Десятые и одиннадцатые, - уверенно ответил Дерек.   
  
\- Так значит у тебя он не преподает, да? - Леонард улыбнулся Виктории, которая смотрела и очень внимательно слушала.  
  
\- Нет, не преподает, - Стайлз уселся рядом со своей "дочерью", напротив Дерека.   
  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, детка, - пошевелил бровями Дерек. - Ты знаешь, Викки, как и я, очень любит историю.  
  
\- И какой же твой любимый исторический момент? - спросила Мона  _шес-ти-лет-нюю_  Викторию. В ее возрасте Стайлз даже не знал слов  _"Усеянного звёздами знамени"_ *, не говоря уже о том, кто это написал и почему. Их план провалился. По крайней мере, ему не придется платить Дереку его долбаные деньги. Ему потребовалась каждая унция его силы воли, чтобы не пнуть под столом эту тупую модель.   
  
\- Я не знаю, - начала Виктория, и у Стайлза, казалось, вся жизнь пронеслась перед глазами. По большей части, это был монтаж из одной недели, когда он был со-ведущим самого рейтингового регионального выпуска вечерних новостей в Северной Калифорнии. Сияющее лицо Киры, вечно недовольный Бойд, ужасные ухмылки Эрики и острый язык… - На самом деле, очень сложно выбрать между эпохой Возрождения, которая изменила все, и Американской Революцией, которая тоже многое изменила!   
  
Стайлз выдохнул. Благослови Господь ту странную прогрессивную школу и Скотта, который настоял на том, чтобы она там училась.   
  
Виктория мило улыбнулась. Дерек ухмыльнулся. Мона бодро кивнула и спросила у Виктории об ее любимом художнике эпохи Возрождения.   
  
  
\- Донателло, - незамедлительно ответила Виктория.  
  
\- А еще это самая крутая Черепашка Ниндзя, - сказал Дерек и стукнул кулаком об кулак Викки.   
  
А Стайлз просто сидел и моргал. Его фальшивой дочери больше симпатичен ее другой, и не менее фальшивый отец, чем он. Это вполне соответствует текущей траектории жизни Стайлза.   
  
Особенно учитывая то, что он окружен людьми, считающими Донателло лучшей Черепашкой Ниндзя.   
  
 _Да пожалуйста._    
  


***

  
  
\- Тут же все  _ясно_. Это двусторонний галстук.   
  
\- Я тебе не верю.   
  
\- Но, да ладно, чувак. Серьезно?   
  
\- Да, серьезно.   
  
\- Но он такой…   
  
\- Располагающий? Интеллигентный? Спокойный?   
  
-  _Скучный_.   
  
\- Викки согласна со мной.   
  
\- Викки шесть лет и она пропустила Золотой Век.   
  
\- Золотой Век?   
  
\- Дерьмовые серийные варианты,  _не_  вошедшие в канон.   
  
\- Ты такой нелепый.   
  
\- Ну, ты… нелеп… эй!   
  
\- Вы оба нелепые, - тихо пробормотала Виктория и скрылась в гостевой спальне, которая, в сущности, всегда считалась ее второй комнатой.   
  
\- Донателло в любом случае самый крутой из Черепашек.   
  
\- Ага, если ты девяностолетний старик, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. - Оо, подожди...   
  
\- Он умен. Он использует мозги, а не мускулы, - нахмурился Дерек.   
  
\- Я не могу тебя понять, большой парень, - ответил Стайлз. - Ты выглядишь, как кирпичный дом, и все еще веришь в победу "мозгов над мускулами"? - он прихватил две бутылки пива и практически бросил одной в Дерека. Дерек легко ее поймал и плюхнулся на диван.   
  
\- Я модель, Стайлз. При всем при этом пытаюсь стать актером. Конечно же, я много хожу в спортзал. Это совсем не означает, что я приемлю насилие.  
  
\- Только мультяшное насилие, - прорычал Стайлз, сидя на другом конце дивана.   
  
\- Я был тощим ребенком, ясно? - ни с того, ни с сего, сказал Дерек. - Мне приходилось пользоваться остроумие, а не кулаки.   
  
Стайлз был удивлен признанием, а еще немного озадачен тем, как их перепалка вдруг вылилась в час откровений.   
  
\- Это действенная мантра, - решил отшутиться он.   
  
\- Так и было, - спокойно согласился Дерек, смотря куда-то в сторону.   
  
В чем заключалась его игра? Попытаться надавить на жалость? Да, именно так. Запасись сочувствием Стайлза, и получить свою взятку без боя. Ублюдок.   
  
\- Ну, я тоже был тощим, если можешь в это поверить. В старшей школе я представлял собой сто сорок семь фунтов бледной кожи и хрупких костей. Сарказм был моей единственной защитой.   
  
\- Могу представить, - Дерек растягивал слова, поворачиваясь к нему. – Хотя ты определенно вырос.   
  
Ну и что это должно было значить? Стайлз рассеяно провел рукой по волосам.   
  
\- Это не важно. Суть в том, что я сочетаю в себе все лучшие качества Микеланджело и Рафаэля, ясно? Так что они самые крутые Черепашки Ниндзя. Особенно Микеланджело.   
  
\- Кавабанга, - с невозмутимым видом сказал Дерек, и сердце Стайлза забилось чуточку быстрее.  
  
\- Ты это знаешь, чувак, - ответил Стайлз. А потом быстренько выставил Дерека. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * гимн США


	4. Основные съемки

Следующим утром Стайлз столкнулся с Моной в коридоре, когда они с Викки уезжали в супермаркет.  
  
Она положила свою руку на его и сжала.  
\- Стайлз, милый, как твое утро? - спросила она, выглядя при этом озабоченной.  
  
Стайлз наклонил голову и схватил руку Виктории: - Я в порядке... а что?  _Вы_  как?  
\- Я тоже в порядке. Вчерашний вечер был замечательным.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. После маленькой революции имени Черепашек Ниндзя, устроенной Викторией и Дереком, вечер прошел вполне себе прилично. По крайней мере, Мона достаточно лестно отзывалась о Стайлзе и его работе. Стайлз выпихнул свою семью за дверь спустя ровно полчаса после кофе, как того требовали правила этикета. По крайней мере, апокалипсиса, которого ожидал Стайлз, не началось.  
  
\- Все было здорово, - с энтузиазмом сказал Стайлз.  
  
\- И было бы здорово сделать это снова! - заговорила Викки. Предательница. Стайлз стрельнул в нее взглядом преданного человека, пока глаза Моны светились от смеха.  
  
\- А как себя чувствует Дерек? - мягко спросила Мона, поглаживая руку Стайлза.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел вниз на ее успокоительный жест, и моргнул, - Он, эм, хорошо?  
  
\- Я просто спрашиваю, потому что… - ее взгляд скользнул по Виктории, и она понизила голос. - Я просто направлялась вчера вечером в прачечную и увидела, как он уезжал, - Стайлз сразу же напрягся, и Мона это почувствовала, потому что все еще держала его за руку. - Ох, прости. Это, наверно, не мое дело... - спешно добавила она.  
  
\- Нет... все в порядке, - погладил Стайлз ее руку, в то время как мозг судорожно подбирал достойное оправдание. - Наш спор по поводу ЧН затянулся немного, и он вышел, чтобы остыть. Мы, мм, относимся очень серьезно к мультфильмам 80-х.  
  
\- Я это поняла, - хихикнула Мона. - Хотя мне самой больше по душе Леонардо.  
  
\- Вы такая классная, - Стайлз вздохнул, прежде чем смог остановить себя. - Даже учитывая то, что у вас ужасный вкус в Черепашках Ниндзя.  
  
Хихиканье Моны превратилось в настоящий хохот: - Ты тоже восхитительный. Я рада, что приняла тебя на работу. И я рада, что у тебя с твоим замечательным мужем все в порядке. Встретимся сегодня на работе! - кивнув головой, она вошла в свою квартиру.  
Стайлз привалился к стене. Он посмотрел вниз, когда почувствовал касание к своей руке.  
\- Все действительно ужасно, - торжественно сообщила Виктория.  
  
\- Я знаю, - честно ответил Стайлз и подавлено побрел по коридору.  
  


***

  
  
\- Абсолютно нет, - раздраженно сказал Дерек.  
  
\- Абсолютно  _да_ , - так же раздраженно ответил Стайлз.  
  
\- Стайлз... - в голосе Дерека слышалось предупреждение, ни намека на легкомыслие.  
  
\- Послушай, - Стайлз скрестил руки на груди, - Мона видела, как ты уезжал. Мой отец всегда говорил, что один раз - случайность, два раза - совпадение, а три - это уже закономерность. Нет никаких шансов, что мы остановимся на "случайности".  
  
\- Но...  _спать здесь_? - Дерек, наверное, не смог выразить больше отвращения, даже если бы постарался.  
  
Стайлз стрельнул в него взглядом:  
\- Я очень рад, что мысль о том, чтобы ночевать здесь, вызывает у тебя такой ужас, но будь так любезен, вспомни о том, что я тебе плачу. А  _еще_  я тот, у кого ты вымогал дополнительную плату.  
  
\- У меня есть личная жизнь.  
  
\- Как и у меня.  
  
\- Видимо, все-таки нет, если тебе приходится "нанимать" семью, - как только эти слова сорвались с губ, Дерек потрясенно вылупил глаза. - Стайлз, я...- начал оправдываться он.  
  
\- Не надо, - вздохнул Стайлз, потирая глаза, - ты прав.  
  
\- Нет, я…  
  
\- Все, что у меня есть - это папа, Скотт, Эллисон, Лидия и Вики. Я одинок. Я ни с кем серьезно не встречался с колледжа. Я уже три месяца не занимался сексом. Мне пришлось использовать тебя и Викки, чтобы получить работу своей мечты. Я жалок, ясно?  
  
\- Это не так, - начал спорить Дерек.  
  
\- О, нет, именно так, - уверил его Стайлз. - Причем, настолько, что парень, которому я плачу за то, что он притворяется моим мужем, даже не хочет со мной ночевать.  
  
По каким-то причинам кончики ушей Дерека покраснели. Стайлз  _не_  посчитал это милым.   
  
\- Ну, наверно, я смогу переночевать здесь одну ночь.  
  
Стайлз подло захихикал: - О, нет, мой смуглый и кожаный друг. Ты встрял здесь надолго. Пакуй чемоданы, медвежонок.  
  
\- Прекрасно. У тебя же есть тут еще одна комната, да? - вздохнул Дерек.  
  
\- Не-а.  
  
\- Ох, значит, Викки будет спать с тобой, а ты отдашь мне гостевую комнату?  
  
\- Если ты хочешь выгнать Викки из комнаты, которую она называет "МакУбежище", флаг тебе в руки.  
  
Дерек посмотрел в прихожую с закрытой дверью и вздрогнул: - Ладно, это отпадает. Так, где я буду спать?  
  
\- На диване, конечно, - Стайлз закатил глаза, как будто это было супер очевидно. Хотя, знаете ли, так и было.  
  
\- Я не буду спать на диване, - шокировано возразил Дерек. Его брови особенно выглядели оскорбленно. - Я, видишь ли, все еще модель. У меня все еще есть всякие модельные дела.  
  
\- Модельные дела, - категоричным тоном повторил Стайлз. - О да. Теперь я вижу, чему ты научил бы нашу молодежь таким богатым словарным запасом.  
  
Выражение на лице Дерека буквально за пару секунд сменилось с наигранного расстройства на  _сдохни-Стайлз-сдохни_ : - Ха. Ха.  
  
Стайлз знал, конечно, что сказал это, чтобы обидеть Дерека, но искренне не понимал,  _как_  и  _почему_  это его так оскорбило - чувак  _модель_ , в конце концов, так что решил отступить: - Прости, чувак. Я уверен, что ты был бы отличным учителем. Ты казался вчера действительно увлеченным этим.  
  
\- Так и было, - Дерек расправил брови, а с плеч спало напряжение.  
  
\- Но ты все еще спишь на диване, - самодовольно добавил Стайлз.  
  
Ухмылка Дерека стала беспощадной: - Заставь меня.  
  


***

  
  
Не понятно как, но чуть позже, тем же вечером, Стайлз обнаружил себя завернутым в запасное одеяло на диване. Он все еще не был уверен, каким образом это произошло, но Дерек все-таки занял кровать. К сожалению, когда Лидия помогала ему выбирать мебель для гостиной, она руководствовалась исключительно стилем, но никак не удобством.  
  
Стайлз перевернулся на спину и уставился на крупную лепнину на потолке. Раньше его жизнь была такой простой. Он был репортером CBS Сан-Франциско, а по выходным - со-ведущим утреннего шоу. Конечно же, ему приходилось очень сильно стараться над своими репортажами, и не было никаких гарантий, что он будет в эфире каждый день. Иногда приходилось прикладывать максимум усилий для минимальной отдачи. Особенно, когда постоянные ведущие крали его идеи.  
  
Но он был свободен. Его босс, мистер Харрис, ненавидел его, так что ему не надо было притворяться. Все знали, что он был гордым одиночкой, но иногда мог и в паре работать. Им с его бывшим коллегой Дэнни, когда они были одиноки, иногда случалось получать взаимные оргазмы. Он был сам по себе, но при этом был счастлив.  
  
Теперь, вернувшись в Бикон Хиллс, он мог видеть отца. Мог нянчиться с Викторией и как следует проводить с ней тренировки джедаев. Мог раз в неделю обедать со Скоттом, Эллисон и Лидией. Его новый босс обожал его. Его новые коллеги, хоть и сумасшедшие немного, но хорошие. В них нет соперничества. Ему двадцать семь, и он со-ведущий успешной программы новостей.  
  
И, чтобы все это получить, ему пришлось соврать.  
  
Он повернулся на бок и напряг глаза, всматриваясь в открытую дверь ныне оккупированной спальни. Можно сказать, что Виктория наслаждалась всем этим спектаклем (она всегда была чуточку злее, как он и Эллисон; не то, что ее щенок-отец). И Стайлзу нравилось, что она осталась у него больше, чем ночь или две, как обычно.  
  
А Дерек был … Дереком. Стайлз все никак не мог понять этого парня. Он был ужасающим с его этими бровями и вечно недовольным лицом, но он, возможно, был самым привлекательным человеком, с которым Стайлзу когда-либо приходилось договариваться спать. Он был умен, а в сарказме мог бы потягаться с самим Стайлзом. Прекрасно  _ладил_  с Викки. Он продолжал подшучивать над Стайлзом как никто другой.  
  
И он вымогал у Стайлза лишнюю тысячу долларов, которой у Стайлза просто  _не было_.  
  
Стайлз знал, что это было слишком для него, слишком для всей этой ситуации, но не мог позволить себе выпендриваться. Ему нужно было, чтобы следующие две с половиной недели прошли нормально, чтобы он смог досконально продумать историю их разрыва. Таким образом Викки сможет вернуться домой, а Дерек сможет вернуться к своей модельно-актерской карьере, тайно мечтая быть учителем истории. Странный человек.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз начал волноваться. Сегодня вечером он оставил Викторию со Скоттом и Эллисон, а Дерек должен был встретить его прямо в баре. Ключевая фраза – _"должен был"_.  
  
\- Где твой муженек? - спросила Эрика, бросив руку на плечо Стайлза. - Надеюсь, он не динамит нас.  
  
\- Ну что ты, - усмехнулся Стайлз, - он придет. Он никогда меня не подводит.  
  
Он аккуратно убрал ее руку и повернулся к бару, где стояли Кира и Бойд. - Еще, пожалуйста, - он тряхнул перед барменом своим пустым бокалом. Та закатила глаза, но кивнула. Стайлз не виноват, что ему нравится клюквенная водка.  
  
-  _Вот, черт_ , - вздохнула, а затем присвистнула Эрика, - Мистер Горячий Жеребец, на шесть часов.  
  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, — он знал, кто это, потому что именно так работает вся его жизнь, — и обернулся. Конечно же, к ним шел Дерек в обтягивающих черных джинсах, темно-зеленой футболке и своей нелепой кожанке. Стайлз наблюдал, как глаза Эрики расширяются в геометрической прогрессии по мере того, как приближается Дерек, и не смог сдержать ухмылку, когда Дерек остановился прямо перед ним. - Привет, детка.  
  
\- Привет, - улыбнулся Дерек, - я скучал. - Он хватил руку Стайлза и потянул его вперед. Стайлз буквально пол секунды замешкался и властно ухватился за бедра Дерека. Он нежно прижал их тела друг к другу и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Их губы встретились, и, как в первый раз, легкие мурашки пробежались по его спине. И, как в первый раз, Стайлз это проигнорировал.  
  
\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - громкий голос Эрики вмешался в их поцелуй, который, если уж честно, длился слишком долго. Но Дерек только открыл рот, и... - Мне, видимо, придется тебя убить, Стилински. Сначала ты стал новым золотым мальчиком Моны, а теперь еще и  _это_? Какой колдун Вуду задолжал тебе?  
  
Дерек разорвал поцелуй и вскинул бровь: - Что ты имеешь в виду? То, что мой муж, который задницу рвал, чтобы получить эту работу, не заслуживает ее? Или, может быть, ты думаешь, что я слишком горяч для него? Потому что, милая, если это так, то тебе срочно нужны очки. Ты вообще  _его видела_? - Взгляд Дерека, по-видимому, сам собой вновь скользнул на Стайлза, и он улыбнулся. Стайлз подмигнул. Этот человек явно заслуживает Оскара.  
  
Рот Эрики, как у рыбы, открывался и закрывался. Кира подошла и протянула ему руку: - Черт возьми, а ты мне нравишься. Привет, я Кира!  
  
Дерек разжал свою правую руку, которой сзади сжимал стайлзову рубашку, и вывел ее из-за спины Стайлза, чтобы пожать руку, благодаря чему они прижались друг к другу еще ближе. Стайлз сглотнул. - Я Дерек. Муж,  _очень сильно_  поддерживающий Стайлза, - добавил он, бросив взгляд на Эрику.  
  
\- Не обращай на нее внимания, чувак. Она думает, что ей не нужен мозг и фильтр, потому что она такая горячая. Я Вернон Бойд.  
  
Дерек так же пожал руку Бойда: - Дерек Стилински.  
  
Святое дерьмо, конечно. Они никогда это не обговаривали. Но Дерек, по-видимому, сам принял решение. Хорошо еще, что Стайлз никому не говорил полное имя Дерека.  
  
\- Я сожалею, - сболтнула Эрика. Кажется, она сама на себя разозлилась за эти извинения.  
  
\- И это все, что вы получите, - театрально прошептал Бойд, - Это больше, чем я когда-либо получал от нее. Запомните это.  
  
\- Круто, - улыбнулся ей Дерек. - Мне просто дома приходится постоянно слушать, как Стайлз принижает себя, так что я слишком бурно реагирую, когда это делает кто-то другой, - он пожал дрожащую руку Эрики.  
  
Все это время он так и сжимал левой рукой плечо Стайлза. Они по-прежнему прижимались друг к другу. Он оберегал Стайлза, будто тот был его вселенной. И все это было лишь игрой.  
  
Стайлз был в очень сложной ситуации.  
  


***

  
  
Нет.  
  
Нет, он  _сейчас_  в очень сложной ситуации. Дерек прижимается еще ближе, руки обернуты вокруг шеи Стайлза, пальцы перебирают его волосы, а лицо спрятано в сочленении плеча и шеи Стайлза. Наверное, это было слишком. Но тот факт, что он еще и чувственно прижимался своей нижней частью к Стайлзу, было последней сексуальной каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения сексуально озабоченного телеведущего.  
  
Руки Стайлза сместились с талии Дерека и нежно охватили его задницу, чтобы притянуть того поближе. Дерек застонал, а его горячее дыхание опалило нежную кожу Стайлза. Эрика, танцевавшая с каким-то левым парнем буквально в паре футов от них, подмигнула ему. Стайлз в ответ ухмыльнулся. Да, Дерек был супер горяч. И он собирался вытянуть из того факта, что он "отхватил такого горячего жеребца себе" столько, сколько мог.  
  
Губы Дерека прослеживали путь на его шее, и закрытые глаза Стайлза затрепетали. Он знал, что все это было лишь игрой, и то, что Дерек, прежде чем они начали танцевать, прошептал ему на ухо: - Давай устроим для них шоу, которое они не забудут, - было отдельным тому доказательством, но становилось все сложнее и сложнее помнить об этом.  
  
Дерек в последний раз крутанул бедрами и повернулся в руках Стайлза. Он, откинув правую руку назад и оборачивая ее вокруг шеи «мужа», начал медленно двигаться, притираясь задницей прямо к промежности Стайлза.  
  
Да-а, сильнее.  
  
Дерек уронил голову на левое плечо Стайлза. И в этот момент Стайлз понял, что он, ну, в общем, просто стоял. Решив поддержать этот спектакль, он медленно провел руками по бокам Дерека, позволяя им немного там задержаться. Он провел руками по животу Дерека, его большие пальцы встретились посередине и поползли вниз, пока не зацепились за пряжку ремня. Похоть накатила на него, и он прижал Дерека еще ближе.  
  
Дерек тяжело дышал прямо в щеку Стайлза, пока Стайлз брал под свой контроль их грязные движения, не имеющие уже ничего общего с музыкой. Их тела скользили вместе, расслабленно и плавно они отталкивались и притягивались друг к другу. Стайлз начал прикасаться губами к шее Дерека. Все происходило _здесь и сейчас_. Дерек прижался к нему сильнее и...  
  
-  _Господи Иисусе_ , и у вас двоих есть ребенок? - прервала их Эрика, которой, по-видимому, уже наскучил ее партнер. - Я надеюсь, что смогу сохранить такую же магию, когда, наконец, докажу Бойду, что он идеален для меня.  
  
На них будто ушат ледяной воды вылили. Дерек отступил немного, выглядя ошеломленным, а руки Стайлза расслабленно повисли по бокам. - Спасибо, Эрика, - отрезал Стайлз, прежде чем смог остановить себя.  
  
Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ее прервал другой голос: - Дер, это ты?  
  
Голова Дерека дернулась вправо. Стайлз стоял все еще достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать охватившее Дерека напряжение, что резко контрастировало с тем, каким расслабленным и рыхлым он был, буквально минуту назад. К ним шла женщина с темно-каштановыми волосами. С ее высокими скулами, темно-зелеными глазами, греческим носом и полуулыбкой, она была великолепна. Она, на самом деле, очень походила на женскую версию Дерека…  
  
\- Лора, - категоричным тоном сказал Дерек. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Решила выбраться со всеми, - ответила Лора, неопределенным жестом указывая на компанию позади нее, которая, очевидно, и была "всеми". Они все были настолько привлекательны, как чертовы модели, подумал Стайлз. А затем его прошибло.  
  
Он бросил на Дерека испуганный взгляд.  
  
\- Кто это? - спросила Эрика, подойдя прямо к ним.  
  
\- Мои коллеги, - Дерек стрельнул в Стайлза страдальческим взглядом.  
  
\- Эй, Эрика, - схватил ее руку Стайлз, - почему бы нам не купит что-нибудь выпить. Джек и кола, да, детка? - спросил Стайлз и, не дожидаясь ответа, утащил Эрику подальше. Когда он уходил, то чувствовал на себе взгляд Лоры.  
  
После, оставив Эрику в баре вместе с Кирой и купив напитки для себя и Дерека, Стайлз осторожно пошел назад, зная, что будет выглядеть странно, если он не поприветствует коллег мужа.  
  
Когда он приблизился, Дерек и Лора о чем-то сердито шептались, а рядом с ними, наблюдая, столпилась та самая компания. Высокий, курчавый парень заметил его приближение и ткнул Лору в плечо.  
  
Она с хищной улыбкой повернулась к нему: - Должно быть, ты тот самый неуловимый писатель. Как я погляжу, ты смешиваешь работу с удовольствием, - _подмигнула_  она.  
  
\- Лора, - застонал Дерек. - Пожалуйста, оставь его в покое. Это же нелепо, и ты делаешь все только хуже, как всегда.  
  
\- Я? Ты делаешь мне больно, Дер, - Лора приложила руку к сердцу и тяжело вздохнула.  
  
Дерек фыркнул, а кончики его ушей покраснели. Если бы у нее не было потенциала к разрушению, Стайлз мог бы сказать, что они с Лорой могли бы ужиться.  
  
\- Ах, да, я Стайлз, - он отдал Дереку его бокал и пожал ее руку. - Приятно познакомиться? - он ничего не смог поделать, но это прозвучало в форме вопроса.  
  
\- А он милый, - с противной улыбкой сказала еще одна женщина из их компании. Она тоже была ошеломительной, но взгляд был какой-то суровый, а губы искривлены в гримасе.  
  
\- Заткнись, Кейт, - не медля сказал Дерек. - Не разговаривай с ним.  
  
\- Такой раздражительный, - пробормотала Кейт, пробегаясь рукой по его плечу. Дерек резко отстранился, и Стайлз не смог ничего поделать с волной ликования, прокатившейся через него. Она одарила Дерека нечитаемым взглядом и отошла подальше.  
  
\- Я Лора, - улыбнулась та женщина, что подошла первой. - Я сестра Дерека. Наш дядя владеет H&A.  
  
Стайлз искоса посмотрел на своего "мужа": - Твой дядя владеет компанией?  
  
\- Только потому, что наша мама не желает больше со всем этим связываться, - доверительно сообщила Лора, наклоняясь вперед.  
  
\- Ладно, - Дерек положил свою руку на шею Стайлза и практически оттолкнул его прочь. - Достаточно. Скажите маме, что я позвоню ей завтра, - сказал Дерек уже через плечо, а затем повел Стайлза из бара.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на взволнованного человека рядом с собой и усмехнулся: - Лора милая.  
  
Дерек застонал, и Стайлз рассмеялся наверно сильнее, чем когда-либо за очень долгое время.  
  
А Дереку ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как присоединиться.


	5. Экспромт

Следующим утром Стайлз проснулся на диване, а спину сводила одна гигантская судорога. На самом деле, "проснулся" - слишком громко сказано. Больше было похоже на то, что он вынырнул из сонного оцепенения и чудом избежал падения со своей импровизированной кровати, которая больше походила на "кровать мертвеца"*.   
  
\- Знаешь, а ты мог бы спать со мной, - из кухни раздался задумчивый голос Дерека.   
  
Стайлз проиграл сражение с силой тяжести и рухнул на пол - очень сексуально - по крайней мере, хоть ковер был мягким. Он уже думал пролежать так всю оставшуюся часть дня, уткнувшись лицом в пол, но решил, что все-таки не стоит, когда в поле зрения появились ноги Дерека. Стайлз резко вскинулся и впился в него взглядом:   
\- Ну да, конечно. Ты же подставишь меня, усыпишь ложным чувством безопасности, а потом, когда я усну - БАМ! - и скинешь с кровати!   
  
\- И это будет сильно отличатся от того, как ты спишь сейчас? Как, интересно? - поднял бровь Дерек.   
  
\- Ха, ха, - пробормотал Стайлз, поднимаясь с пола, каким-то чудом не запутавшись в своем одеяле и не свалившись снова вниз. - Я лучше останусь на диване, спасибо.  
  
\- Сам так решил, - пожал плечами Дерек и снова скрылся на кухне. Стайлз пошел за ним лишь по двум причинам. Первая - это то, какие соблазнительные запахи исходили из кухни, чего в его квартире никогда еще не происходило раньше часа дня. А вторая - Дерек реально начинал его смущать. Что случилось с тем задумчивым придурком, который шантажировал его? Дерек был таким...  _хорошим_  в последнее время. Это было странно. И это сильно волновало Стайлза.   
  
\- Что с тобой? - прямо спросил он, войдя на кухню.   
  
\- Ты о чем? - Дерек стоял спиной к нему и возился с чем-то на плите.  
  
\- Ты какой-то... слишком уж милый.   
  
Дерек продолжал делать то, что он делал, что не помешало ему иронично фыркнуть.  
\- Конечно. Людям же не разрешено быть милыми.   
  
\- Тебе нет! - настаивал Стайлз. - В этой истории ты отрицательный герой, который обманом вымогает из главного героя его не существующие сбережения!   
  
\- Мне нужны деньги, ясно? – со вздохом повернулся к нему Дерек.  
  
\- Как и мне, - фыркнул Стайлз. - Ну, знаешь, на жизнь и всякое такое.   
  
Дерек потер глаза и возвратился к плите, но от Стайлза не укрылось то, как едва уловимо напряглись его плечи. Стайлз стал слишком хорошо разбираться в языке тела этого человека.   
\- Прекрасно. Можешь оставить дополнительную плату себе. Но ты должен прийти на благотворительный показ в следующую пятницу. И ты должен внести пожертвование.   
  
\- Как пожелаешь, если это то, что действительно нужно, - пожал плечами Стайлз.   
  
Стайлзу показалось, что плечи Дерека тут же расслабились, но до конца уверен он не был.  
  


***

  
  
Самым ненормальным во всей этой...  _ситуации_... было то, насколько нормальной она становилась. Стайлз спал - ага, пытался - на диване. Дерек готовил завтрак. Виктория ела его стряпню и готовилась к мировому господству в своей спальне. Стайлз ходил на работу. Дерек... может быть тоже ходил на работу? Время от времени он пропадал на несколько часов, а Стайлз мог лишь предполагать, что это какая-то модельная работа. Он никогда не спрашивал, а Дерек сам никогда ничего не рассказывал.   
После возвращения Стайлза с работы они обычно вместе ужинали. Виктория заставляла их смотреть что-то глупое по телевизору, что-нибудь из новинок SyFy. Виктория пошла домой лишь однажды, вечером пятницы, потому что Эллисон к тому времени уже  _познакомилась_  с Дереком и так или иначе… доверяла ему? Дерек нравился Виктории больше, чем Стайлз, что было очевидно. И это совершенно не ранило. Не-а, ни капельки.  
  
А затем вдруг наступили выходные, когда их тщательно спланированный график последних двух дней мог идти ко всем чертям. Викки собиралась провести с ними все выходные без какого-либо контроля со стороны четы Арджент-МакКолл – те наконец-то улетели в Рим – а Стайлзу не надо было на работу. Все это грозило обернуться  _анархией_.  
  
Суббота началась как любой другой день. Стайлз вступил в схватку с диваном – диван, конечно же, выиграл – Дерек на скорую руку сделал до ужаса здоровый завтрак из волшебной пыли и того, что оставалось в холодильнике, и Виктория усадила их перед телевизором смотреть " _Древнее пророчество_ ".  
  
Пока Дерек не подорвался с места.  
  
\- Нам нужно сегодня что-нибудь сделать.  
  
Стайлз искоса на него глянул со своего угла дивана, запихивая в рот фриттату с овощами.   
\- Так мы и делаем.  
  
\- Нет, - закатил глаза Дерек. - Нам надо выбраться из дома, сделать что-нибудь... что сделала бы семья. Ты мог бы сделать несколько снимков. Покажем их Моне.  
  
Виктория вскочила с дивана.   
\- В музее проходит выставка насекомых из тропических лесов! - она взволнованно завизжала, пританцовывая на месте. - Может, мы сходим туда, дядя Стайлз? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!?  
  
Дерек уставился на него таким же умоляющим взглядом.  
\- Пожалуйста?  
  
\- Во-первых, - Стайлз прикрыл рукой лицо, - никто не сможет устоять перед двумя такими взглядами, а во-вторых, - он обвинительно посмотрел на Викторию, - ты должна была попросить пойти в зоопарк, ну не знаю, на жирафов что ли посмотреть. Никак не на гигантских и страшных жуков.  
  
\- Это дискриминация, - фыркнула Виктория, - ты просто боишься жуков.  
  
\- И ты прекрасно это знаешь, Викки, - Стайлз схватил ее за руку. - За что ты так со мной?  
  
\- Отведи меня на эту выставку, - усмехнулась Викки, - или я рассержусь. Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, какая я в гневе, - она клюнула его в щеку и понеслась в свою комнату, видимо, чтобы собраться.  
  
Стайлз смотрел ей в след.   
\- Я вот не знаю, то ли мне бояться за ее родителей, то ли гордиться ими.  
  
\- Я бы выбрал оба варианта, - ответил Дерек. Он хлопнул Стайлза по плечу и встал с дивана. - Я так предполагаю, что мы все-таки идем смотреть на гигантских жуков.  
  
Стайлз откинулся назад и застонал:   
\- Я не сказал ей нет, так что, видимо, идем, - он пригвоздил Дерека сердитым взглядом. - Это ты во всем виноват.  
  
\- Я знаю, - просиял Дерек и также отправился собираться.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул. Жуки. Ну почему именно жуки?  
  


***

  
  
Прогулка по музею прошла на удивление успешно. Если, конечно, считать успехом то, что Дерек и Виктория сблизились еще больше, склонившись друг к другу и рассматривая террариумы с насекомыми, в то время как сам Стайлз тихо рыдал в углу.  
  
Было очевидно, что Дерек и Виктория реально сблизились.  
  
Они сходили на все презентации "Близкого контакта" и изучили все информационные карты. Виктория тащила Стайлза за руку, восхищенно вопя перед каждым новым существом, с которым сталкивалась. Дерек шел в ногу с ним и продолжал посылать ему легкие улыбки. Это было странно. Дерек даже купил Стайлзу плюшевого богомола, после того, как тот настоял, что эти прикольные и совсем не ужасающие насекомые находятся на грани вымирания.  
  
Они обедали в кафе музея, когда все пошло к чертям собачьим. Стайлз фотографировал Дерека и Викки, с глупым взглядом поглощающих хот-доги: Виктория со сваленными в кучку глазами и Дерек с его вечно хмурым выражением лица. Хотя сейчас это больше веселило, чем раздражало. Но вдруг их внимание привлекло чье-то пренебрежительное фырканье.  
  
Они посмотрели на рядом стоящий столик и заметили мужчину по возрасту чуть старше них.   
\- Мне кажется, я больше никогда не буду смотреть  _Beacon Tonight_ , - сказал мужчина, сидящей рядом женщине. - Жаль, мне нравилось то шоу.  
  
Стайлз смутился и заговорил, даже не подумав:   
\- Отчего же, сэр? Лично я считаю, что это отличная новостная программа! - он нацепил ту самую улыбку, с которой вещал с экранов.  
  
Дерек, привлеченный разговором, положил свою руку на его.   
\- Стайлз, забей.  
  
\- Ага, послушай своего бойфренда, - усмехнулся парень, обращаясь к Стайлзу.  
  
\- В чем твоя проблема, чувак? - отрезал Стайлз, немного наклонившись и блокируя Викки обзор.  
  
\- Моя проблема, - глумился парень, и Стайлз внезапно очень разозлился на себя, что вообще это допустил, - в том, что я больше не смогу смотреть свои любимые новости, потому что новый ведущий - пидор.  
  
Женщина, сидящая рядом с ним, закатила глаза и встала.   
\- Ладно тебе, Гэри. Оставь их в покое, - Стайлз только собрался послать ей благодарную улыбку, как она продолжила, - не мы же страдаем от их извращений. Страдает бедная девочка, которая делает вид, что она "их" дочь.  
  
Стайлз вскочил на ноги еще до того, как мысль сделать это полностью сформировалась в его мозгу.  
\- Что ты только что сказала?  
  
\- Да, что вы только что сказали о моих папочках? – так же подорвалась Виктория.  
  
\- Викки,  _сядь_ , - прошипел Стайлз.  
  
Дерек схватил ее за руку и мягко притянул к себе.   
\- Стайлз, забей, - повторил он, - они не стоят нашего времени.  
  
\- Он прав, - поиздевался парень, - мы не стоим драгоценного времени, которое вы можете потратить на развращение детей,  _Стайлз_.  
  
Стайлз зарычал, но все же сдержался. Чувак того не стоил.  
  
\- Да и вообще, что за херня - Стайлз? - засмеялся парень. - Идиотское имя. Каким придурком надо быть, чтобы назвать так своего ребенка…  
  
Стайлз зарядил кулаком ему прямо в лицо. Тот упал и ударился головой об пол.  
  
\- О мой бог! - завизжала женщина и упала на колени рядом с ним. - Что ты  _наделал_? Ты же вырубил его, урод!  
  
Стайлз встряхнул рукой и повернулся к Дереку, застенчиво пожимая плечами.  
  
\- Мой герой, - сухо сказал Дерек, прямо перед тем, как прибыли охранники, чтобы выпроводить их вон.  
  


***

  
  
К счастью, Викторию не беспокоил тот факт, что их день немного сократился. На самом деле, она думала, что это прекрасно.  
  
\- Мне не терпится рассказать все маме с папой! - закричала она, как только они переступили порог квартиры Стайлза. - Мама рассердится, и папа притворится, что ему хочется тебе врезать! - она умчалась в свою комнату, вероятно для того, чтобы позвонить ее родителям в  _Рим_  и рассказать о том, что Стайлз не умеет держать руки - или кулаки - при себе.  
  
\- Это было не очень умно с твоей стороны, - сообщил Дерек, уходя на кухню и возвращаясь с двумя бутылками пива, что, видимо, уже вошло в привычку. - Тот парень мог бы выдвинуть обвинение.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, что он бы это сделал, - ответил Стайлз, - потому что тогда ему пришлось бы публично признаться, что его вырубил  _пидор_.  
  
\- Ты смешной, - покачал головой Дерек. Стайлз закатил глаза и плюхнулся на диван. - А еще ты смелый.  
  
Стайлз поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Дереком.   
\- И что теперь?  
  
\- Я не говорю, что бить того парня кулаком, было смело, - вздохнул Дерек. - Это было глупо. Но противостоять ему… - он затих и пожал плечами, - вот  _это_  было смело, - он сел на диван рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
\- К сожалению, это не первый раз, когда какой-то ограниченный придурок так меня называет. То, что я публичная фигура, хоть мелкая и незначительная, заставляет людей думать, что они могут говорить мне все то, что взбредет им в голову. Я похож на воплощение гомосексуализма небольшого города, а мужланы напрочь _безбашенные_ , - Стайлз потер глаза и отхлебнул чуть ли не полбутылки разом. - Я пытался смириться с этим, но не смог. Больше не мог.   
  
\- Ты продолжаешь меня удивлять, - тихо ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза.   
\- И как же?   
  
Дерек отвел взгляд и потер пальцами горлышко бутылки.   
\- Когда я впервые тебя встретил, я подумал, что ты очень поверхностный. Что ты был идиотом, который солгал своему боссу, чтобы устроиться на работу. Но потом я увидел, насколько ты предан своей работе, как серьезно к ней относишься. Я думал, что ты всего лишь используешь Викки для достижения своих целей, а потом увидел, как ты ведешь себя с ней. Я ужасно разбираюсь в людях, - он на мгновение замолк и самоуничижительно улыбнулся. Стайлз знал, что у того, должно быть, своя история. - Но я думал, что разгадал тебя. Я был не прав.  
  
Момент получился слишком тяжелым для Стайлза, так что он решил отвлечься единственным известным ему способом.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты жуткая модель, решивший меня шантажировать, но,  _как оказалось_ , ты просто жуткая модель, любящий историю и наконец понявший, что я слишком беден, чтобы меня шантажировать, - он тихо хихикнул на свою глупую шутку.  
  
Никогда еще он не видел Дерека таким удрученным. Стайлз размял шею и встал.   
\- Ладно, я устал. Не желаешь вернуть мне мою кровать?  
  
Дерек не застонал и даже не хихикнул. Он просто встал и безмолвно скрылся в спальне.  
  


***

  
  
\- Что заставило тебя пойти в модельный бизнес? - неловко спросил Стайлз следующим утром. Он чувствовал, что должен исправить то, что произошло накануне вечером, даже при том, что понятия не имел, что он сделал.  
  
\- Моя мама.  
  
О, верно. Да. Лора упоминала об этом.   
\- Она владела компанией до Питера?  
  
\- Питер не владеет компанией.  
  
\- О, - моргнул Стайлз. Дерек не был таким безразличным с самого их знакомства. - Твоя мама все еще владелец?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Твой отец?  
  
\- Мой отец умер.  
  
\- О, - повторил Стайлз, - Прости. Я знаю, каково это. Моя мама умерла, когда мне было восемь.  
  
Дерек ничего не сказал, и Стайлз предпочел не продолжать эту тему.  
  


***

  
  
Тем вечером Лидия ворвалась в квартиру со всем присущим ей драматизмом.  
  
Дерек, строивший в это время с Викторией Бастион Одиночества из палочек для мороженого, вскинул голову.  
\- Ты кто?  
  
\- Ой, я тебя прошу, - усмехнулась Лидия, а затем обратила все свое внимание на Викторию. - Привет, ребенок, который, по-видимому, ненавидит свою тетю.  
  
\- Привет, тетя, которая пытается сделать из своей племянницы принцессу, в то время как та мечтает стать супергероем, - не потерялась Викки.  
  
\- Я скучала по тебе, - просияла Лидия.  
  
\- Я тоже по тебе скучала! – Виктория тут же подскочила и понеслась к ней.  
  
Стайлз с удовольствием отметил, что Дерек выглядел испуганным.   
\- У меня есть два правила, - тихо сказал он, становясь за Дереком. – Первое - никогда не воевать за территорию в Азии. И второе - никогда не оставлять этих двоих наедине надолго, ибо  _рухнет_  вся мировая экономика.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул и одарил Стайлза мимолетной улыбкой.   
\- Всего два? Немыслимо, - совершенно невозмутимым тоном сказал он.  
  
И как у Стайлза лицо не треснуло от такой широкой улыбки.  
  


***

  
  
Все быстренько пошло под откос, когда стало ясно, что Дереку совершенно не понравилась Лидия.  
  
\- Это ты виноват, что Виктория не поехала в лагерь принцесс, - пилила Стайлза она, пока взрослые сидели за столом и пили чай после ужина.  
  
\- Если ты думаешь, что она в любом случае не нашла бы способ избежать его, то ты очень сильно недооцениваешь коварство своей племянницы, а так же полное отсутствие к нему иммунитета у Скотта, - фыркнул Стайлз.  
  
\- Я думаю, что лагерь принцесс - глупая идея, - совершенно-блять-не-кстати сказал Дерек.  
  
Лидия медленно повернулась к нему, и Стайлз вздрогнул.   
\- Прости?  
  
\- Это учит девочек, что единственный, кто может чего-то добиться... чья-то принцесса.  
  
Хмурый взгляд Лидии деформировался в приторную улыбку.   
\- А я-то думала, что они там участвуют в семинарах "Как начистить обувь мужа?", "Как быть лучше, чем окружающие нас мужчины и спасти Китай от перенаселения?" или "Женщинам не нужны мужчины: учение Эльзы и Мериды".  
  
\- Помимо всего этого, надо еще добавить "Когда-нибудь придет твой принц: Пускай мир вытирает об тебя ноги, пока какой-нибудь мужчина тебя не спасет".  
  
\- Хватит! - подскочил Стайлз. - Все стало просто ужасно, причем очень быстро! Не понимаю, как я вообще додумался оставить вас в одной комнате. Лидс, я люблю тебя, но он мой "как бы" муж, и я не могу его выгнать, так что...  
  
Взгляд, которым Лидия одарила Дерека, наверно мог бы даже Папу Римского пробрать до костей. В жутком гневе она просто выскочила из квартиры.  
  
\- Надеюсь, она не натворит дел из-за того, что ты ее выгнал? – Дерек посмотрел на закрытую дверь.  
  
Стайлз расстроено уселся за стол, баюкая в руках голову:  
\- Ну, спасибо тебе.  
  
\- Мне жаль. Она просто напомнила мне...  
  
\- Ты не понял. После того, как это все закончится, мы с тобой разбежимся и никогда больше не встретимся. А с ней мне  _всю жизнь_  мириться придется. Она страшна даже в лучшие свои дни.  
  
Лицо Дерека стало унылым и каким-то озадаченным. Он бросил короткое «Прости» и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Стайлз громко застонал и несколько раз ударился головой об стол.   
  
Не помогло.  
  


***

  
  
\- Что бы я там тебе вчера не наговорил или сделал, мне жаль.  
  
\- Дело не в тебе. Это я перегнул палку.  
  
\- Нет, серьезно. Я…  
  
\- Стайлз, просто согласись со мной. Я вел себя глупо.  
  
\- Черт возьми, так плохо, что мы не настоящая пара. Да нам бы с таким взаимопониманием все друзья завидовали.  
  
\- …Да.  
  


***

  
  
Все шло относительно гладко - насколько это вообще возможно у двух мужчин, которые друг другу чуть больше, чем чужие, и шестилетней девочки - до вечера вторника, когда Стайлз свалился на свой диван, чтобы поспать, и увидел, что там уже кто-то сидит.  
  
\- Стайлз, - серьезно сказал Дерек, - пожалуйста, сядь.  
  
Стайлз моргнул и сделал так, как было велено. Он еще не до конца уснул, да и после такого тона, о свободной воле не могло идти и речи.  
  
\- Это вторжение в твой сон.  
  
А вот это уже окончательно разбудило Стайлза.   
\- Это было ужасно. Даже я бы такого не сказал.  
  
Дерек такое заявление проигнорировал и, дождавшись пока Стайлз сядет, продолжил:   
\- Я сегодня очень мило побеседовал с Моной. Она сказала, что последние два дня, ты выглядишь просто ужасно, и гримеру приходится очень сильно постараться, чтобы ты выглядел хоть немного презентабельно.  
  
\- Нет, подожди. Скажи мне, что ты действительно чувствуешь, - растягивал слова Стайлз.  
  
\- Серьезно, Стайлз, - настаивал Дерек, - я беспокоюсь.  
  
Стайлз собирался уже что-нибудь съязвить, но заметил, что рот Дерека был сжат в тонкую линию. Сейчас не было того  _"Я так устал от всего твоего дерьма, Стайлз"_ взгляда. Даже взгляда  _"Вы все идиоты и должны сдохнуть"_  не наблюдалось. Он казался таким... искренне обеспокоенным. Стайлз проигнорировал тот факт, что он научился интерпретировать взгляды Дерека.  
  
\- Ты работаешь на телевидении. Ты не можешь выглядеть так дерьмово, - прямо сказал Дерек, разрушив любые моменты, которые могли между ними возникнуть.  
  
\- Ну и дела, спасибо.  
  
\- Ты будешь спать со мной, в кровати.  
  
Стайлз положил руку на сердце.   
\- Что же, мистер Хейл. Я заявляю...  
  
\- Не надо.  
  
\- Почему бы тебе просто не перебазироваться на диван, - заскулил Стайлз.  
  
\- Потому что я модель.  
  
\- И продолжаешь мне об этом напоминать, - пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек протер глаза.  
  
\- Отлично, но это будет отстойно, - раздраженно ответил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек хитро улыбнулся и поиграл бровями, но Стайлз этого даже не заметил.  
  


***

  
  
\- У тебя ноги холодные.  
  
\- А ты - долбаная печь. У всех нормальных людей холодные ноги.  
  
\- Да у тебя не пальцы, а сосульки.  
  
\- Это физически не возможно.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
  
\- Давай спать, Дерек.  
  
\- Ночи, Стайлз.  
  


***

  
  
Проблема состояла в том, что отстоем это не было. Спать вместе было как-то... хорошо? Дерек был чудовищно теплым и скидывал все одеяла, но при этом так восхитительно сопел и имел привычку очень близко льнуть к Стайлзу, даже не касаясь его.  
  
В четверг вечером Стайлза охватил странный порыв. Виктория ночевала у Лидии, вероятно занимаясь тем же самым, что и каждый вечер - хотя Стайлз не был уверен, кому на этот раз досталась роль Пинки - и они с Дереком, развалившись на диване, смотрели какой-то документальный фильм о птицах.  
  
\- Никогда не встречал кого-то, кто был бы так же одержим абсолютно не нужной информацией, как и я, - объявил Стайлз во время рекламы.  
  
Дерек изогнул одну бровь.   
\- И...?  
  
\- Нет, я серьезно. Все парни, которые у меня когда-либо были, высмеивали мою склонность нонстопом смотреть всякие документальные и познавательные каналы. А вот ты смотришь их вместе со мной, снабжая меня такими фактами о птицах, которых я не знал раньше.  
  
\- Я считаю размах крыльев увлекательным, - скромно пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
\- Я знаю, и это мне нравится, - сказал Стайлз, отводя взгляд. - Мне кажется... то есть, я хочу сказать, что ты хороший фальшивый муж. Мне нравится спать рядом с тобой. Это мило.  
  
Дерек уставился на него потрясенным взглядом, а потом его губ коснулась легкая улыбка.  
\- Я тоже думаю, что ты не самый плохой фальшивый муж.  
  
\- Уоу, стой, ты рискуешь безвозвратно раздуть мое эго, - пробубнил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек засмеялся и игриво махнул ему рукой. Стайлз усмехнулся и схватил его за эту самую руку, планируя спихнуть того с дивана. Только вот закончилось это тем, что Стайлз, каким то образом, лишь притянул Дерека ближе к себе. Буквально за пару секунд, их лица оказались в дюйме друг от друга. Дерек облизал губы, и Стайлз, глубоко вздохнув, наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
Дерек издал удивленный звук и немного отстранился. Стайлз сделал то же самое, но Дерек низко зарычал и притянул его снова к себе. Спустя несколько бездыханных секунд, Дерек разорвал поцелуй и улыбнулся.   
\- Если бы я знал, что на тебя так подействует размах крыльев, давным-давно использовал бы эту информацию.  
  
Стайлз радостно рассмеялся и потащил его в спальню.  
  


***

  
  
Они упали на кровать… ладно, ладно, Дерек изящно приземлился, а Стайлз споткнулся и грохнулся сверху. Дерек захватил лицо Стайлза в чащу своих ладоней и снова поцеловал.   
\- Я уже давно хотел это сделать, - спокойно признался Дерек, погладив подбородок Стайлза большим пальцем.  
  
\- Я тоже, - согласился Стайлз и понял, что это была правда. На самом деле, это желание нарастало с самой их стычки по поводу Черепашек Ниндзя.  
  
Их губы снова встретились, и Стайлз даже не заметил, как они оба оказались без рубашек, бесстыдно прижимаясь друг к другу.   
\- Наконец-то я могу дать тебе все прелести замужества, - сказал Дерек, гладя Стайлза сквозь джинсы и шаловливо поигрывая бровями.  
\- Это... Это не... – Стайлз испуганно застыл. - Неужели ты думаешь, что обязан...  
  
\- Нет! - не мешкая ответил Дерек, широко раскрыв глаза. - Это не...  
  
\- Я не хочу делать что-то лишь потому, что ты считаешь себя обязанным это сделать, - продолжил Стайлз, поднимаясь и отходя от Дерека.  
  
\- Боже, нет! - закричал Дерек. - Нет, вернись обратно, - настаивал он, приближаясь к Стайлзу. - Я просто пытался пошутить. Я действительно хочу заняться этим с тобой!  
  
Он выглядел таким искренним, когда цеплялся за петли на поясе Стайлза, что тот просто не смог ему не поверить. Он верил Дереку даже при том, что практически ничего о нем не знал.  
  
\- Хорошо, - успокоился Стайлз, вновь обнимая Дерека, - Хорошо. - Он прижался к нему от груди до пальцев ног и утянул в медленный и сладкий поцелуй. - Это же не просто перепих, да? - пробормотал он, внезапно, нуждаясь в ответе больше, чем в чем-либо еще.  
  
Дерек помешкал немного, а затем улыбнулся.   
\- И не должен был быть.  
  


***

  
  
Это не были бы они, если бы по пути не случилось несколько казусов. После того как Стайлз по существу обвинил Дерека в развращении себя, и они вместе выяснили, что это не просто секс, все должно было стать лучше.  
  
Шутите? Это же Стайлз.  
  
Он сильно ткнул Дерека локтем в живот, когда пытался стянуть его брюки, а потом почти свалился с кровати, когда пытался провернуть то же самое со своими собственными штанами. А еще он долго не мог найти смазку и презервативы, потому что это было давно, ясно? Так что он с голой жопой ползал вокруг кровати и стыдливо бормотал: - Орудия секса, вы где?  
  
Он чуть не задохнулся, когда попытался глубоко заглотить член Дерека.  
  
Когда Стайлз попытался вставить первый палец в отверстие Дерека, тот так сильно взбрыкнул, что скинул Стайлза с кровати. Стайлз пытался отдышаться, сидел на полу, что, скорее всего, выглядело нелепо, потому что не смотря на то, что ему было больно, его стояк все еще радостно давал о себе знать.  
  
Дерек выглянул из-за края кровати и улыбнулся.   
\- Что-то у нас не очень хорошо получается.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся и вскарабкался обратно на кровать.   
\- Не согласен. Я думаю, что все прекрасно.  
  
Смех Дерека был прерван пальцами Стайлза, и он сильно сжался, ловя ртом воздух.   
\- Это, аах, давненько было, - признал он, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
  
\- У меня тоже, - сказал Стайлз и поцеловал его.  
  
С этого момента все стало гораздо лучше.  
  
\- Ммм, - застонал Дерек, когда Стайлз, наконец, толкнулся внутрь. - Ебать.  
  
\- Это как раз то, что я пытаюсь сделать, - пробормотал Стайлз, когда оказался полностью внутри.  
  
\- Я... Я должен был знать, что ты даже в такие моменты не затыкаешься, - сказал Дерек, полностью расслабившись. - Даже не знаю, чему я удивляюсь.  
  
\- Я тоже не знаю, - ответил Стайлз. - Это из-за тебя, чувак.  
  
Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но все, что у него вышло, это долгий стон, когда Стайлз вышел и толкнулся снова.  
  
Это было как езда на велосипеде, подумал Стайлз, создавая устойчивый ритм. Исключая то, что это не велосипед, а задница парня. Да неважно.  
  
Стайлз подхватил ноги Дерека, закинул их себе на талию и переплел свою левую руку с его. Он двигался медленно, трахая Дерека длинными, жёсткими толчками. Глаза Дерека были закрыты, и он ловил воздух открытым ртом. Стайлз немного сменил угол, и Дерек чуть ли не закричал. Усмехнувшись, Стайлз продолжал вбиваться под тем же углом, снова и снова.  
  
Еще несколько толчков - и Дерек яростно схватился за свой член. Стайлз опустил свою руку сверху и присоединился к его движениям. Кончая, Дерек не издал ни звука, но его глаза широко распахнулись и застыли на Стайлзе, когда белая жидкость полилась по обеим рукам.  
  
Взгляд в эти сине-зеленые глаза заставил Стайлза содрогнуться и бурно кончить глубоко внутри Дерека. А еще железная хватка вокруг его члена. Но в основном, все-таки, взгляд.  
  
Они рухнули вместе, тяжело дыша, и Стайлз попытался выйти максимально мягко. Он завязал презерватив и бросил его в мусорное ведро, но тот упал примерно в футе от него. Дерек хохотнул в плечо Стайлза.  
  
\- В следующий раз его выбросишь  _ты_.  
  
\- Выброшу, - согласился Дерек. – Уж я-то попаду.  
  
\- Посмотрим, - бросил вызов Стайлз, сфокусировавшись лишь на этих двух словах.  
  
Следующий раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кровать мертвеца - пытка, которая кстати, применяется в Китае и по сей день.


	6. Пост-продакшн ч.1

Следующим утром Стайлз проснулся в одиночестве. Но постель со стороны Дерека была смятой и еще теплой, так что его это не особо обеспокоило. Дерек, скорее всего, сейчас варганил один из своих божественных завтраков. Стайлз думал, а не подождать ли ему завтрак в постель, но желудок громко заурчал, дав однозначный ответ на его тихие размышления. Он спрыгнул с кровати, твердо решив обойтись без штанов - присутствие Виктории значительно мешало его философии - штаны для неудачников - и отправился на кухню, полностью готовый к утренним поцелуям.  
  
Его приветствовала пустая квартира.  
  
  
Уговаривая себя не паниковать - что в принципе  _ни разу не сработало_  за всю его паническую жизнь - он прошелся из комнаты в комнату, дабы удостовериться, что Дерек не свалился в обморок, не упал или еще что-то типа этого. Его не было на кухне, где он мог бы готовить тонкие блинчики или фриттату или еще что-то такое же смешное, что Стайлз видел только по телевизору, пока не встретил Дерека. Он не принимал душ, а прозрачная вода не стекала по его впечатляющим плечам и восхитительному прессу...  
  
  
Стайлз тряхнул головой и продолжил поиски. Его не было у Виктории, проводящего тайные поиски контрабандного печенья или радиоактивных веществ. Его не было в гостиной, смотрящего передачу об истории наперстков. И его не было в кабинете Стайлза, проверяющего историю его браузера на предмет ужасного порно. Хотя только это он бы и обнаружил. Ужасное, дешевое,  _отвратительное_  порно.  
  
Дерека вообще не было в квартире.  
  
Он не оставил записку - Стайлз проверил все логичные места, где ее можно было оставить... а затем проверил все не логичные. У него не было никаких сообщений - Стайлз целых десять минут сверлил взглядом телефон, готовый к тому, что тот зазвонит и на экране высветиться имя "Подломодельки". Он просто… ушел.  
  
Стайлз завалился на диване, мысленно ругая себя. Он хотел превратить то, что изначально подразумевалось как обычная интрижка, во что-то большее. И вот, что он в конечном итоге получил. Дерек никогда не упоминал ни о чем серьезном, пока Стайлз не стал эмоциональным, прилипчивым придурком. Вот Дерек и сбежал. Прошло всего лишь чуть больше недели, а он бросил Стайлза. И их брак.  
  
Окей, что-то он последнее время стал слишком эмоциональным.  
  
***  
  
В конечном счёте Стайлз просидел так больше часа, только чтобы удостовериться, что Дерек не просто ушел покупать завтрак, презервативы, смазку или еще что-нибудь.  
  
Так и получилось, потому что Дерек не вернулся.  
  
Спустя один час и двадцать минут Стайлз прекратил обманывать себя, что Дерек уехал через три города в хороший магазин для взрослых, чтобы купить высококачественную смазку. А потом он начал сердиться. Он заплатил Дереку за его  _работу_... даже если это, казалось, превратилось во что-то большее, и предполагалось, что Дерек не будет забирать свои деньги... Страх охватил Стайлза, и он помчался в спальню к своей кровати, где под матрасом хранились все его сбережения: он думал, что это слишком очевидное место и любой уважающий себя грабитель не станет там искать, ясно? Всё было на месте. Получается, что Дерек не просто трахался с ним, чтобы потом обчистить. Ну, по крайней мере, это уже что-то.  
  
  
Стайлзу стало стыдно. Даже если Дерек и не хотел заводить с ним отношений, было не справедливо предполагать, что Дерек всего лишь хотел его ограбить. Дерек не такой. Хотя, конечно, Стайлз и не знал толком, какой на самом деле Дерек. И...  
  
Дальше он решил не додумывать. Гневно пыхтя, он принял душ, который рассчитывал разделить с Дереком. Потом надел одежду, которую, как он надеялся, Дерек впоследствии с него снимет, и сделал тост, который... ладно, он надеялся, что тосты ему готовить больше не придется.  
  
Ему нужно было взять себя в руки. Они провели вместе всего одну ночь, даже если это и было похоже на что-то большее.  
  
Направляясь к джипу, Стайлз под собственное ворчание набрал Эллисон.  
  
\- Ты не вовремя по двум причинам, - начала Эллисон сразу же, как взяла трубку. - Первая - мы сейчас на романтическом ужине в ресторане, в котором меню без цен.  _Без цен_. И вторая - Скотт тянет руки к моему телефону, а ему  _запрещено с тобой говорить_ , потому что взрослые люди вполне могут прожить две недели, не разговаривая с лучшими друзьями.  
  
\- Прости, Элли, но это не про нас. Мы в патологической зависимости друг от друга, - на Стайлза нахлынуло облегчение, когда он где-то заднем плане услышал голос друга. - Мне жаль, что отрываю вас от вашего романтического ужина, но мне нужно узнать, где находится модельное агентство. Это важно.  
  
На другом конце линии повисло такое долгое молчание, что Стайлз испугался, что звонок прервался, но потом Эллисон вновь заговорила:   
\- Гугл. Телефонный справочник. Номер телефона на визитке, которую я тебе дала. Вот все те варианты, которые ты должен был опробовать, прежде чем звонить мне  _в Рим_.  
  
\- Ты права, - Стайлз резко прислонился к джипу. - Я, эм, не могу сейчас собраться с мыслями. У меня тут не очень хорошая ситуация.  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
\- Дерек.  
  
Эллисон подождала в течение нескольких ударов сердца, а затем:   
\- Мне понадобится немного больше информации. Скотт, оставайся здесь! - на другом конце что-то зашуршало, а затем голос Эллисон стал звучать намного четче. - Что с Дереком?  
  
\- Ну, все было хорошо, - потер глаза Стайлз. - Даже очень хорошо. Мы ощущали себя вроде как… семьей?  
  
\- О, Стайлз, - вздохнула Эллисон.  
  
\- Ага, - Стайлз отлепился от джипа, садясь внутрь. - Мы сблизились, все шло вполне себе прилично, и Викки вчера вечером осталась у Лидии, так что мы остались одни, и... - Стайлз застонал, проводя рукой по волосам. - Я его трахнул, Элли. Вот зачем мне понадобилось его трахать, а?  
  
\- И теперь вам очень неловко из-за того, что между вами был секс? - предположила Эллисон. - Одноразовый перепих - это было очень глупо, Стайлз. Особенно учитывая то, что вам еще три недели жить вместе.  
  
\- Я и сам прекрасно знаю, окей? Но, эмм, нет, это не неловкость. Ну, может быть. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, потому что он уехал еще до того, как я проснулся. Никакой записки, никакого сообщения, и я его с тех пор не видел.  
  
\- Может, он растерялся? - как вариант предложила Эллисон.  
  
\- Может быть. Хотя это делает все только хуже.  
  
\- Конечно, - вздохнула она.  
  
\- Прямо перед тем, как мы сделали это...  
  
-  _Сделали это_? Стайлз, честно говоря…  
  
\- Я спросил, является ли это чем-то большим, чем просто секс. И Дерек сказал "да", - закончил Стайлз, проигнорировав ее слова.  
  
\- Он так сказал? - Эллисон казалась удивленной. Стайлз не смог ничего с собой поделать. Он почувствовал себя немного оскорблённым этим, пока Эллисон не добавила:   
\- Я знаю его уже достаточно давно, потому что вместе с ним работает моя тётя, и насколько я знаю, всё это время он ни с кем не встречался.  
  
\- Оу.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Так, может быть, он... испугался? - предположил Стайлз.  
  
\- Это вряд ли, - хмыкнула Эллисон. - Разволноваться и попытаться разрушить лучшее, что случилось с ним за долгое время? - она немного помолчала. - Вот это больше похоже на правду.  
  
\- Оуу, Эллисон, это я  _"лучшее"_? Я всегда знал, что ты меня любишь. Мы сбежим вместе! Брось Скотта в Риме! Он никогда не сможет отыскать путь домой! Наша новая жизнь ждет нас, дорогая Элли.  
  
  
В ответ Эллисон просто сбросила вызов. Стайлз сиял, впервые чувствуя себя немного лучше с тех пор, как обнаружил, что Дерек ушёл. Но потом он понял, что так и не узнал адрес агентства, что в принципе и было целью звонка.  
  
Стайлз все-таки запустил на телефоне Гугл, сопровождая этот процесс крепкими ругательствами.  
  
***  
  
Войдя в офис "Хейл и Партнеры", Стайлз подумал, что это какой-то город-призрак. Практически весь свет был выключен, а в поле зрения не было ни души.  
  
\- Есть кто? - позвал он, уже пятясь к выходу.  
  
Ответа не последовало, так что он развернулся на пятках, уже жалея о том, что пришел. Он разыщет Дерека... не будет ли Стайлз выглядеть слишком жалко, если начнет ему названивать...? Но он не должен был приходить к нему на работу.  
  
-  _Ну, привет_ , - промурлыкал кто-то позади него.  
  
  
Стайлз схватился за сердце и отшатнулся от двери:   
\- Черт побери, ты меня испугала.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, - произнесла нараспев противная блондинка. Это была та женщина из клуба, которая так расстроила Дерека. - Я не хотела тебя пугать, - она подошла чуть ближе. - Ты же друг Дерека, я права?  
  
\- Бойфренд, - на автомате исправил её Стайлз.  
  
\- Да ну? - улыбка женщины стала еще более широкой и жуткой.  
  
\- Нуу, да? - ответил Стайлз. Его раздражало то, что она, кажется, даже не думала, что такое вообще возможно.  
  
\- Это очень интересно, - продолжила она, вторгаясь в личное пространство и проводя рукой по его плечу. Стайлз отшатнулся. - Потому что я вполне себе уверена, что Дерек постоянно трахается со мной вот уже два года.  
  
\- Ч-что? - желудок Стайлза ухнул в пустоту.  
  
\- О, да, - промурлыкала она, кружа вокруг Стайлза, как акула. - Мы были вместе  _целую вечность_. Разве Дерек не говорил тебе, что не интересуется ничем серьёзным?  
  
\- Нет, - удручённо ответил Стайлз.  
  
Он знал...  _он знал_ , что не должен доверять словам этой женщины. Чёрт, Лидия и Эллисон за все эти годы заставили его посмотреть достаточное количество романтических комедий, _чтобы понять_ , что из доверия этой женщине ничего хорошего не выйдет. Но яма, непреклонно разрастающаяся в его животе, и учащенное дыхание говорили ему, что весь здравый смысл может идти куда подальше, когда это происходит именно с тобой.  
  
\- Я должен идти, - на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз, вновь пятясь к двери.  
  
\- Если ты все же соберешься искать моего неверного любовника, то он, скорее всего, на модном показе, - сказала женщина ему вслед.  
  
\- Модный показ?  
  
\- В Бикон Центре, - добавила она, одаривая его ещё одной широкой улыбкой. - Скажи Дереку, что его Кейт передавала  _"приве-ет"_.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз решительно перешагнул порог Бикон Центр Молл. Он понятия не имел, где вообще мог проходить показ, но был полон решимости во что бы то ни стало его найти, сколько бы времени на это не потребовалось.  
  
Он прошел буквально футов десять и уперся в стену из людей. Вытянув шею, Стайлз увидел длинный подиум, по которому в данный момент важно вышагивала какая-то модель.  
  
Ох. Ну, это было не так сложно.  
  
Стайлз побродил по краю столпотворения, пытаясь найти хоть одну лазейку. Через несколько минут безуспешных поисков он уже начал терять надежду и мысленно готовиться к расталкиванию огромной толпы людей, когда...  
  
\- Стайлз!  
  
Стайлз повернул голову на голос и встретился с блистательной женской копией Дерека. Значит, это его сестра. Точно.  
  
\- Привет, Лора, - поздоровался Стайлз. – Я потеря…  
  
Он только начал говорит, как она резко подалась вперед и схватила его за руку, оттаскивая прочь от толпы:   
\- Какого черта ты так долго? Дерек жутко волновался, когда ты не явился...  
  
\- Подожди, что? - взвизгнул Стайлз. - Я даже не знал об этом!  
  
\- Эмм, нет, ты знал, - фыркнула Лора, обходя толпу. - Он сказал мне, что сказал тебе об этом неделю назад, и ты обещал прийти и внести пожертвование. Ты же знаешь, насколько это важно для Дерека.  
  
Мысли Стайлза помчались со скоростью света. Разве Дерек упоминал об этом? Был ли на сей раз виноват сам Стайлз?  
  
Нет! Дерек изменил с ним своей жуткой подружке! Стайлз - жертва!  
  
Так что он решил больше ничего не говорить, пока Лора не притащила его за руку за кулисы. Он почти сразу заметил Дерека. Тот тоже его заметил.  
  
И резко повернулся к Стайлзу спиной, куда-то быстро утопав.  
  
Челюсть Стайлза практически встретилась с полом. Он беспомощно повернулся к Лоре, но та лишь пожала плечами и скрылась из виду.  
  
Стайлз реально начинал ненавидеть семью Хейл.  
  
\- Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? - послышался из-за спины мягкий голос. Стайлз обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, ему ли предназначались слова таинственного человека, и вздрогнул от того, насколько близко этот человек к нему находился. Откровенно пошлая улыбка простиралась на все его лицо. - Милашка, а тебе разрешено сюда заходить?  
  
У Стайлза возникло жуткое впечатление, что, если бы можно было реально пожирать глазами, он бы давно уже скатился с роговой оболочки глаз прямёхонько в желудок. Конечно же, это было лестно, но этот мужчина в отцы ему годился, так что...  _фуу_.  
  
\- Я, эмм, здесь с Дереком Хейлом? - ответил он, тут же проклиная себя за вопросительный тон в конце.  
  
\- О, так значит  _ты_  Стайлз, - промурлыкал мистер Жуткастик, подходя ближе к Стайлзу, который уже готовился отвернуться и быстренько сигануть прочь. -  _Теперь я вижу_ , чего такого нашёл в тебе мой дорогой племянник, - его глаза творили что-то явно большее, чем просто  _смотрели_.  
  
\- Ага. Это я. О, меня, кажется, зовет Дерек. Пока! - Стайлз предпринял попытку по-быстрому свалить, но эта жуткая личность мертвой хваткой вцепилась в его руку.  
  
\- Не так быстро, Стайлз. Мне любопытно, как так получилось, что мой дорогой племянник начал с того, что взялся за достаточно легкую актерскую работу, дабы помочь писателю разыграть сцены из его книги, а закончил  _замужним_  человеком, - он одной рукой приобнял Стайлза и подтянул его ближе к себе.  
  
Сердце Стайлза грозилось вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. Первое, этот гад был дядей Дерека, а значит, это он управлял "Хейл и Партнеры"? И второе, насколько знал Стайлз, Дерек никому об этом фарсе не рассказывал, и Лора, кажется, просто думала, что они встречаются...  
  
Кроме того, разве эта чёртова Кейт не  _подружка_  Дерека?  
  
\- За... замужним? - заикаясь, переспросил Стайлз. - Понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите. Я должен идти, - он попытался вновь ускользнуть, но дядя Дерека все ещё прижимал его к себе.  
  
\- Не так быстро, Стайлз, - мило повторил он. - Мы всего лишь познакомимся.  
  
У Стайлза дар речи пропал. Если бы рядом был отец, у того бы сердечный приступ случился от одного только взгляда на молчащего Стайлза. Но Стайлз понятия не имел, что тут можно сказать или сделать. Он не был писателем. Они не состояли в браке. Они даже не встречались. У Дерека была девушка. Стайлз просто был его  _любовником_. О, Боже! А надо рассказывать этому мужику, что он был любовником Дерека!?  
  
  
\- Питер, отпусти его! - рявкнул Дерек откуда-то сзади. На мгновение Стайлза охватило облегчение, пока он не вспомнил, что жутко зол на Дерека за то, что тот изменил с ним его девушке. И бросил его сразу же после этой самой измены. И нагло врал о своем эмоциональном состоянии.  _Да кто так делает?_  
  
Крипи МакКриперсон, по-видимому, также известный, как "Питер", нарочито медленно опустил руку, что лежала на спине Стайлза, а вторая рука так же медленно упала и повисла вдоль его собственного бока. Как только Стайлз освободился, он тут же от них убежал. От обоих.  
  
\- Стайлз! – ему вслед послышался крик Дерека.  
  
Стайлз не останавливался, расталкивая толпу людей и буквально собственным телом расчищая себе путь. Он изо всех сил стремился отсюда  _сбежать_. Подальше.  
  
Когда он добежал до входа в торговый центр, потная рука сомкнулась на его запястье. Он резко остановился и попытался вывернуться, но Дерек держал крепко. Потому что… ну, а кто это еще мог быть?  
  
\- Дерек, дай мне уйти, - опустив плечи, прошептал Стайлз. Рука так и осталась на запястье. Стайлз повернулся к нему и встретился с широкими и дикими глазами. - Дерек?  
  
\- Прости. Я просто вспылил, потому что ты забыл, - сказал Дерек. - Не уходи, пожалуйста.  
  
\- А ты думаешь, что все  _из-за этого_? - взвинтился Стайлз. - Правда, что ли? - он попытался вырваться снова, и на этот раз Дерек его отпустил.  
  
\- А из-за чего еще? - Дерек, казалось, действительно был озадачен. Он даже склонил голову и состроил поистине интернациональный взгляд потерянного щенка. - Ты же знал, насколько это для меня важно.  
  
\- Нет, не знал, - уперся Стайлз. – Я даже не помню,  _когда_  ты мне об этом говорил.  
  
\- Тогда, когда ты обещал прийти и сделать пожертвование, вместо того, чтобы платить мне дополнительные деньги.  
  
\- Те деньги, которые ты  _вымогал_ , - огрызнулся Стайлз.  
  
\- Это не важно, - Дерек провел рукой по волосам. – Я думал, что если я попрошу пожертвовать эти деньги…  
  
-  _Не существующие_  деньги, - перебил Стайлз.  
  
\- То ты поймешь, насколько это для меня важно, - продолжил Дерек, не дождавшись больше ничего от Стайлза. – Потому что… я думал, что начал значить что-то для тебя, - удрученно закончил он.  
  
Сердце Стайлза сжалось на целых пару секунд, пока он не вспомнил, почему  _он_  тут, мать вашу,  _потерпевшая сторона_.  
  
\- Да это охренеть как нелепо, - зарычал он.  
  
Дерек отстранился, и лицо омрачил болезненный взгляд.  
  
\- Но я думал…  
  
\- Да как ты вообще  _посмел_  считать, что это я тут бесчувственная скотина? Это  _не я_  изменяю своей девушке!  
  
  
Дерек только открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, как на последнем слове его челюсть рухнула вниз.  
-  _Что?_  
  
Стайлз сейчас немного себя ненавидел, потому что не мог остановить слезы, начинающие пощипывать уголки глаз.  
  
\- Не включай дурачка. Сначала я пошел в агентство. Встретил ее. Она-то мне и рассказала.  
  
\- Кто и что тебе рассказал? – сейчас Дерек выглядел действительно озадаченным.  
  
\- КЕЙТ СКАЗАЛА МНЕ, ЧТО ОНА ТВОЯ ДЕВУШКА, А Я ПРОСТО ЖАЛКАЯ ИНТРИЖКА НА СТОРОНЕ, ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ!  
  
Дерек вздрогнул от такой взрывной речи, но тут же вторгся в личное пространство Стайлза и прижал к себе.  
  
\- Стайлз, нет. Эй, посмотри на меня. Это была ужасная ошибка.  
  
\- Я знаю, - фыркнул Стайлз. – И она была моей. Я даже не виню тебя. Не совсем. Я больше злюсь на себя за то, что стремился к большему, чем просто  _интрижка_.  
  
\- Стайлз, это не… эй, ну-ка подожди. Я думал, что это не просто интрижка. – Теперь Дерек выглядел… оскорбленным?  
  
\- Это все, что ты услышал? – пробубнил Стайлз.  
  
\- Ты спросил, и я тебе честно ответил! – настаивал Дерек, нерешительно положив руку на плечо Стайлза. – Я хочу большего. С тобой. Больше, чем чего-либо.  
  
\- Тогда тебе следовало сначала порвать с твоей девушкой, - Стайлз откинул его руку. – И  _рассказать_  мне об этом!  
  
\- У меня  _НЕТ_  девушки, - завопил Дерек.  
  
\- Так все… правда? – Стайлз не смог ничего поделать с надеждой. Он хотел поверить этому человеку, к которому так привязался.  
  
\- Да, правда. И я никогда бы не изменил. Стайлз, как ты вообще мог подумать, что я мог тебе изменить?  
  
\- На самом деле,  _в этом сценарии_  я был бы тем, кому изменяют, и я не смог бы тебя в этом винить. В смысле, ты посмотри на меня… - Стайлз заткнулся, увидев одну скептически поднятую бровь. - Так… у тебя  _нет_  девушки?  
  
  
\- Нет. Кейт – бессердечная сука, которая уже на протяжении многих лет пытается разрушить не только мою жизнь, но и жизни всех Хейлов. – Теперь Дерек выглядел несчастным, и Стайлз чувствовал себя мудаком, потому что знал (и даже готов был это признать!), что нельзя было ставить слова какой-то левой бабы выше слов Дерека, но  _все равно_  это сделал.  
  
  
\- Что произошло? - спросил Стайлз, но из-за болезненного взгляда Дерека пошел на попятную. - А знаешь, что? Забудь. Это не мое дело.  
  
\- Я никогда об этом не говорил, - ответил Дерек, наклонив голову, - но это твое дело. Она начала рушить и твою жизнь тоже. Я знал, что не следовало говорить о тебе в агентстве.  
  
\- Но если тебе неудобно… ты говорил обо мне? – Стайлз отступил и не смог не заметить, как сердце от счастья пропустило удар.  
  
\- Ага. Я говорил о тебе Лоре и Айзеку. А Питер все это подслушал…  
  
\- У тебя такой жуткий дядя, - заметил Стайлз, - и что это еще за разговоры  _о браке_?  
  
  
Стайлз готов был поклясться, что у Дерека кончики ушей покраснели.  
\- Об этом позже. Сейчас пойдем за кулисы, и я попытаюсь тебе объяснить, что я…  
  
\- Дерек! – К ним подбежал кучерявый парень из бара, задыхаясь и наклоняясь вперед, чтобы опереться руками на колени.  
  
\- Что такое, Айзек? С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Дерек.  
  
\- В агентстве пожар, - прохрипел Айзек.  
  
\- Там была только Кейт… - Стайлз затих с выражением ужаса на лице. – Она способна…?  
  
\- Более чем, - ответил Дерек на так и не высказанный вопрос.  
  
\- Тут еще кое-что, - подал голос Айзек, - Лора туда недавно уехала.  _Забрать что-то в агентстве_.  
  
Дерек побледнел и чуть осел.  
  
\- Я так думаю, что пожарные уже прибыли? – спросил Стайлз Айзека, и тот кивнул. – Окей, мы позвоним им в дороге и сообщим, что внутри могут быть люди.  
  
\- Кейт тоже может быть там… - начал Айзек.  
  
-  _Всем плевать_ , - взвился Дерек. Он вернул себе самообладание, а глаза загорелись. Он повернулся к Стайлзу:  
\- Пошли.  
  
Стайлз кивнул и схватился крепко за его руку.   
\- С Лорой все будет в порядке.  _С нами_  все будет в порядке, - сказал он. Ему было необходимо, чтобы Дерек знал это, что бы ни случилось.   
  
Дерек не ответил, но сильно сжал руку Стайлза. Вместе они умчались из торгового центра.


	7. Пост-продакшн ч.2

Стайлз не мог поверить, что вот этот фильм-катастрофа, который он сейчас смотрел, был тем зданием, в котором он сам находился около часа назад. Небольшая стальная конструкция с просто огромным стеклянными дверьми была практически полностью охвачена огнем.  
  
\- Чтобы огонь распространился с такой скоростью, должны были использовать катализатор, - подслушал Стайлз слова одного из пожарных, пропуская весь последующий разговор.  
  
Все то время, пока они стояли возле полицейского ограждения и смотрели, как горит все дело семьи Хейл, Дерек не проронил ни слова. Айзек примостился у него под боком, всхлипывая в его плечо, и Стайлз знал, что у них должна быть своя история. Стайлз стоял с другой стороны от Дерека, продолжая сильно сжимать его руку, и совсем не знал, что ему сказать или сделать. Отец Стайлза прибыл вскоре после них, глянул на сына и на то место, где была его рука, и закатил глаза, бормоча:  
\- Не знаю, почему я удивлен. У меня больше нет никакого права удивляться.  
  
Стайлз проигнорировал его слова. Он был слишком сосредоточен на Дереке, чтобы как-то беспокоиться о том, что он, очевидно, в очередной раз расстроил отца. Взгляд Дерека застыл на пылающем здании. С тех пор как они со Стайлзом подошли к ограждению, ни одна мышца в нем не дернулась. Ни одна.  
  
Все изменилось, когда один из пожарных выбежал из здания с криком:  
– У меня рация сдохла, но там кто-то есть! – после этого Дерек рванул так, что, казалось, просто прорвет своим телом ограждение, и только лишь Стайлзу и Айзеку удалось удержать его на месте. «На месте» означало то, что Стайлзу пришлось оттащить их обоих на несколько футов, пока то самое ограждение вновь не выровнялось.  
  
Кто-то подошел совсем близко. Стайлзу не надо было видеть, чтобы распознать бдительное присутствие шерифа Бикон Хиллз.  
  
– Я клянусь, что не разжигал пожар, пап, – пошутил Стайлз. Сейчас они уже могли шутить об его поджигательских способностях. Много было учебников, которые уже не вернуть.  
  
Дерек ощутимо напрягся рядом. Стайлз не был уверен наверняка, почему это случилось: то ли Дерек только что понял, что Стайлз  _мог_  устроить этот пожар в порыве ревности, то ли потому, что кто-то вообще посмел упомянуть в таком ключе пожар, который сейчас полыхал в пятидесяти футах от них. Стайлз очень надеялся на второй вариант.  
  
– Сын, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил отец таким напряженным голосом, что только те люди, которые находились рядом со Стайлзом, пока он рос и ввязывался во всякие авантюры, могли бы его понять.  
  
\- Я с Дереком, – ответил он.  
  
– Вижу, – отец опустил взгляд на их переплетенные руки. – И когда же это случилось?  
  
– Это, эм, совсем недавно, – уклончиво ответил Стайлз. Ага, буквально прошлой ночью. – Дерек помогал мне с одним проектом, и мы просто понравились друг другу, – Стайлз не мог не заметить, как после этих слов Дерек немного взбодрился.  
  
Отец кивнул и немного обошел его, чтобы поговорить с Дереком.  
– Сынок, рад тебя видеть, хотя мне хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло при лучших обстоятельствах. Следователь по поджогам находится сейчас на Таити, так что пока он не вернется, это дело полиции. Есть кто-нибудь, кого бы ты мог подозревать в поджоге вашего семейного агентства?  
  
Стайлз ждал неизбежного взрыва и всего того праведного гнева, что, казалось, кипел в Дереке, но дождался лишь тихого бормотания:  
– Нет.  
  
Стайлз ощутимо дернулся.  
–  _Что?_  Но я думал…  
  
Хватка Дерека на его руке превратилась из просто сильной в полностью останавливающую кровоток. Папа немедленно обратил свой взгляд на Стайлза – ну, конечно же, он был великолепен в своем деле – и спросил:  
– Ты о чем, Стайлз?  
  
– Понятия не имею, о чем я вообще говорю, – выпалил Стайлз. – В смысле, я этого парня всего две недели знаю.  
  
– Что ты собирался сказать, – повторил  _шериф_. И это был не вопрос.  
  
– Я  _собирался_  сказать, что, вероятно, это обычный саботаж, который постоянно происходит в модельном мире. Разве они не пытаются постоянно переломать друг другу ноги и всякое такое? Или это просто гимнастика такая? – тихо хохотнул он.  
  
Глаза отца стремились просверлить в нем дыру, как будто он  _знал_ , что Стайлз врал, но спустя короткое время, просто дал Дереку визитку и сказал:  
– Если что-то надумаешь, позвони, – и ушел.  
  
– Какого черта, чувак? – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, чье внимание вновь было сосредоточено на пылающем здании. – Мы же думали, что это дело рук Кейт.  
  
– Я уверен, что это она, – решительно ответил Дерек. – Но нельзя никому об этом говорить. Обещай мне.  
  
– Но…  
  
– Обещай.  
  
– Обещаю, – сдулся Стайлз. – Действительно, что такого в маленьком нарушении закона, пособничестве и подстрекательстве между сыном и его отцом-шерифом?  
  
Дерек только открыл рот, чтобы ответить сарказмом на сарказм, но тут же воздух прорезал пронзительный крик. Дерек оторвался от Стайлза и Айзека и сиганул через ограждение даже раньше, чем кто-то вообще смог среагировать.  
  
Стайлз стоял и смотрел, как прямо на его глазах его фальшивый муж забегал в горящее здание своего семейного модельного агентства.  
  
Во что превратилась его жизнь?  
  


***

  
  
– Даже не знаю, что мне с тобой делать, – пожаловался Стайлз, буксируя Дерека следом за собой.  
  
После того, как тот ломанулся в  _злоебучее пылающее здание_ , Айзеку пришлось сдерживать Стайлза, чтобы он не побежал туда следом за ним. И это вызвало у Стайлза две реакции: первая – стыд, потому что, чтобы задержать Дерека, понадобились силы его и Айзека вместе. И вторая – удивление. До сего момента у него было всего пять людей, за которыми он бы вошел в горящий дом (хотя, дойдя до дела и поразмыслив, он понял, что список какой-то уж слишком длинный, но неважно). Так что каким-то образом Дерек оказался причисленным к самым важным людям в жизни Стайлза: папа, Скотт, Эллисон, Виктория и Лидия.  
  
Вскоре это уже не имело значения, потому что пожарник выволок из агентства задыхающегося от кашля Дерека и полностью покрытую сажей Лору. Немедленно сдав Лору на руки ожидающим сотрудникам скорой помощи, его отец осмотрел Дерека и поволок –  _буквально_  – к Стайлзу.  
  
– Уведи его отсюда, – рявкнул отец. Дерек тут же прижался Стайлзу под бок и готов был поклясться, что слышал бормотание уходящего шерифа: – Они  _созданы_  друг для друга, Господи помилуй…  
  
Лору отправили в больницу для дальнейшего осмотра, а Дереку необходимо было успокоиться, так Стайлз повел его в единственное место, где он мог нормально подумать: его квартира.  
  
Поставив Дерека в известность о том, что он понятия не имеет, что с ним делать, он усадил его на диван, накрыл одеялом и приготовил суп.  
  
– Стайлз, я не болен, – жалобно простонал Дерек, когда Стайлз пихнул ему в руки кружку, полную куриного супа с лапшой.  
  
– Вот это спорно, – возразил Стайлз. – Только больной сиганет в огненный ад, когда вокруг около _двадцати_  пожарников.  
  
– Не было там двадцати пожарников, – взвился Дерек, а затем тихим голосом добавил: – Она моя сестра.  
  
Сердце Стайлза не растаяло, ясно? Ладно, может быть оно и подтаяло. Но только совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Стайлз опустился на диван рядом с Дереком и обнял того так сильно, насколько хватило смелости. Даже при том, что разговор «о них» закончился на положительной ноте (ну, перед тем, как обнаружилось, что горит агентство), он не хотел форсировать события.  
  
Дерек уставился в кружку с супом. Стайлз уставился на Дерека. Откуда-то сверху на них обоих уставилось божественное создание (а может инопланетянин, кто знает). А затем закатило глаза.  
  
– Итак, эмм, – предсказуемо нарушил тишину Стайлз, – не хочешь поведать мне, почему мы не можем рассказать моему отцу, шерифу, надежному человеку и  _отличному_  полицейскому, который, несомненно, заставит меня заплатить изощренным и болезненным способом за мое вранье… о чем я говорил? – прищурился он. – Ах да. Почему мы не можем рассказать моему отцу о том, что ты подозреваешь Кейт?  
  
Дерек выпрямился и расправил плечи, будто мысленно готовился к битве, так что Стайлз быстренько разъяснил:  
– Я не злюсь. И мне неважно… не совсем. Потому что я доверяю тебе. Но мне кажется, что я имею право знать. Если тебе удобно об этом мне рассказать.  
  
Стайлз заметил, как у Дерека расслабились плечи, и посчитал это за победу.  
– Ты имеешь право знать. И это так же объяснит, зачем Кейт лгать о наших с ней отношениях, так что я разом убью двух зайцев.  
  
– Круто, тебе меньше придется говорить, – со всей серьезностью кивнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек притворно состроил свирепый взгляд и толкнул его локтем. Стайлз негодующе запротестовал. Дерек откинулся на спинку дивана (Стайлз – Неловкость 2:0) и начал рассказывать:  
– В шестнадцать лет я был маленьким засранцем.  
  
– Был? – фыркнул Стайлз, и взгляд Дерека стал злым уже по-настоящему.  
  
– Я тогда думал, то что моя семья владеет модельным и актерским агентством делало меня особенным, не таким, как все. Да и внешность у нас всех была модельная… я вел себя отвратительно. А потом моя мама наняла новую модель. Та как раз окончила школу дизайна, и звали ее Кейт. По выходным и после школы я снимался для некоторых подростковых брендов. Мы познакомились на одной из съемок – она была одета, как учительница, а мы с Айзеком были школьниками. Ральф Лорен, это была фантастика. Она вела себя мило с нами обоими, но со мной особенно. Она начала приходить на все мои съемки. Это было что-то новое и даже немного пугало, но приятно было осознавать, что на тебя обратила внимание шикарная девушка, которая еще и старше, – затем Дерек замолк, болезненно поморщившись.  
  
– Я так понимаю, что именно здесь прозвучит «но»? – мягко спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Да. Она постоянно флиртовала со мной, так что когда она пригласила меня на свидание, я ни секунды не сомневался. Меня тогда ничуть не насторожило, что она на шесть-семь лет старше меня.  
  
– И ты был несовершеннолетний, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
– И я был несовершеннолетний. Мы занялись сексом на первом свидании. Это случилось возле закусочной за городом. Она трахнула меня на заднем сиденье моей машины. Даже при том, что это мой член был в ней, это она меня поимела. И… это было не так охуенно, как я себе представлял. Когда я ей это сказал, она лишь рассмеялась. Но это не имело значения. Я был сражен. Мы сходили еще на несколько свиданий, которые в основном заканчивались сексом на заднем сиденье машины. А потом, примерно через месяц, она притащила наркоту.  
  
– Наркотики? – Стайлз не смог с собой ничего поделать. Он резко выпрямился, широко раскрыв рот. Дерек тут же сжался, и Стайлз отругал себя за собственную глупость. – Эй, нет, я просто удивился, – он рискнул обнять Дерека за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе. Тот немного расслабился, но Стайлз все еще ощущал легкое напряжение в его плечах.   
  
– Ага, Кейт убедила меня попробовать. Она говорила, что если я люблю, то доверюсь ей, и она покажет, как сделать секс и жизнь еще лучше. Я уже был великолепной моделью, и она сказала, что наркотики - это следующий шаг, – вздохнул Дерек. – Мои родители воспитывали меня правильным: никакого секса и алкоголя до совершеннолетия. И никаких наркотиков, конечно же. Ну, я уже нарушил два правила – второе и третье свидания проходили в баре – так что я подумал, а почему нет. Я и попробовал… – Дерек поежился и склонил голову, – …много. После легких наркотиков она убедила меня попробовать кокс и всякую другую дрянь. А потом она просто перестала со мной разговаривать. Я был так расстроен, даже, можно сказать, опустошен. Вообще не понимал, что произошло. И после этого моя мама получила фотографии.  
  
Сердце Стайлза сжалось. Внезапно он понял, к чему сводилась эта история, и это разбивало сердце вдребезги.  
– Что было на тех фотографиях?  
  
– Главным образом я. Пьяный вдрабадан. Обкуренный. Наглотавшийся колес. Нюхающий кокс. Она из фотографий была сделана сразу после секса. Кейт в кадре не было, зато был я: лежал на спине с все еще полутвердым членом, в собственной сперме, и курил косяк.   
  
\- Что она хотела?  
  
\- Компанию.  
  
\- Ух ты!  
  
\- Она сказала, что если моя мама не передаст ей контрольный пакет акций, она публикует фотографию ее несовершеннолетнего сына в прессе. Тогда мы потеряем все имеющиеся контракты. Никто не захочет выказывать общественную поддержку компании, сын главы которой был замешан в таких делах.  
  
\- Она тебя шантажировала?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Поэтому ты так расстроился, когда я обвинил тебя в том, что ты меня шантажировал?  
  
\- Да.  
  
– Для чего тебе нужны были дополнительные деньги?  
  
– Для моего Благотворительного Фонда.  
  
–  _Твоего_  Фонда?  
  
– Слушай, мы доберемся до этой темы через минуту. Если я не закончу эту историю сейчас, то никогда не закончу. Это… первый раз, когда я ее вообще кому-то рассказываю.  
  
– Прости, продолжай, – растерявшись, сказал Стайлз. Неужели он был  _так_  важен для Дерека?  
  
– В общем, моя мама уступила ей компанию.  
  
– Подожди,  _что?_  
  
– У нее не было выбора, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Я не дал ей выбора.  
  
– Нет! – разразился Стайлз. Ему не было дела до того, что он вновь прервал рассказ. Ему необходимо было высказать свое мнение. – Это все из-за Кейт. Она использовала тебя, Дерек. Ты был молод, впечатлителен и влюблен в нее. Ты бы сделал для нее все. Ну, типа, что страшного произойдет, если ты несколько раз примешь наркотики, верно? Откуда тебе было знать, что она сумасшедшая сука со своим планом?  
  
– Я никогда не знал наверняка, был ли это ее план с самого начала или она просто воспользовалась предоставленной возможностью, - признался Дерек. – Я просто не смогу никогда у нее это спросить.  
  
– Это все, что ты услышал из моих слов? – укорил его Стайлз.   
  
– Нет, я… слышал все остальное. Спасибо, – кивнул Дерек.  
  
– Не благодари меня за правду. Поблагодаришь меня за то, что я не буду больше прерывать твой рассказ, – сказал Стайлз, сопроводив слова жестом, типа «продолжай», на что Дерек фыркнул.   
  
– Я поверю в это только тогда, когда увижу собственными глазами, – Стайлз только открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, как Дерек предостерегающе поднял на него палец. – В общем, мама отдала Кейт большую часть акций. Первое, что она сделала, это уволила большую часть наших моделей и заменила их своими собственными. Это было просто ужасно, потому что у большинства наших клиентов были свои любимые модели или те, в чьем сотрудничестве они были заинтересованы в будущем. Агентство тут же стало стремительно терять прибыль и оказалось на грани закрытия. Кто-то должен был хоть что-то сделать. Моя мама вложила слишком много сил в это дело, чтобы просто смотреть, как оно умирает. Тут вмешался дядя Питер.   
  
– Мистер Крипи МакКриперсон, – встрял Стайлз. После самодовольного взгляда Дерека он прикрыл глаза. – Проклятье, ты был прав. Продолжай.  
  
– Мой дядя Питер… как бы получше выразиться? Может быть реально устрашающим и мерзким, когда захочет.  
  
\- Мерзким. В точку! – воскликнул Стайлз.  
  
– Я был неправ. Нам надо прерваться, – с серьезной миной сказал Дерек.  
  
– Не получится, приятель, – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Я так рад, что этот разговор вообще происходит, что просто пропущу твой комментарий мимо ушей.   
  
– На самом деле, благодаря тебе все проходит намного легче, чем я думал. Спасибо тебе, - Дерек не смог скрыть легкую улыбку.  
  
– Вот опять ты меня благодаришь. Господи! Ты помешан на благодарности.  
  
– Питер раньше увлекался враждебным захватом мелкого бизнеса, – проигнорировав его, продолжил Дерек. - Он целый год владел цветочным магазином только потому, что недолюбливал мужа хозяйки и хотел отыграться. А еще он некоторое время владел Сабвеями практически по той же причине. А он ненавидит сэндвичи. Он говорит, что люди должны есть те продукты, которые Бог послал: отдельно, а не запиханные в два куска непропеченных углеводов.  
  
– Я нахожу ваше родство поразительным, – заметил Стайлз.  
  
– Ты еще с моей мамой не знаком, – показал головой Дерек. – Она так же беспощадна, как и Питер, но она умеет себя сдерживать и использует это качество, чтобы помочь себе и другим, в то время как Питер просто… – Дерек замолк.  
  
– Жуткий, – подсказал Стайлз.  
  
– Да, Стайлз, я прекрасно помню, что ты считаешь моего дядю жутким. Но так уж получилось, что мне нравится этот парень, даже если он подкрадывается ко мне, как Дракула в старых фильмах: сперва медленно, а потом вдруг сразу.  
  
– Это ты только что «Виноваты звезды» упомянул? – Стайлз поморщился. – Потому что, как лично по мне, это полнейшая чушь.  
  
– Читал?  
  
– Смотрел. Лидия заставила. Она жестокая и воинственная принцесса, но у нее есть слабое место в виде ужасных романтических фильмов. Ей нравятся  _«Дневники памяти»_ , – добавил он уже шепотом, будто боялся, что Лидия сейчас материализуется ниоткуда и начнет читать лекцию об облагораживающей природе безнадежной романтики в современном кинематографе. Или еще о чем-нибудь. – А что,  _ты_  читал?  
  
– Нет, – закатил глаза Дерек. – Я просто видел этот трейлер примерно пять миллионов раз, как и большинство тех, кто об этом упоминает.  
  
– А, ну тогда ладно. Продолжай.  
  
– Спасибо, – съязвил Дерек. – Питер вмешался по просьбе моей матери и приступил к охмурению — или запугиванию, мы наверняка никогда не знали — Кейт, пока она не согласилась на него, как на совладельца. А затем он отработал ее меньше, чем за три месяца. Но перед тем, как полностью отказаться от компании, она выдвинула одно условие: она могла работать в агентстве до тех пор, пока оно существовало и пока она сама этого хотела. Так что она не оставляла меня в покое последние двенадцать лет.  
  
– И вот, что мы имеем сегодня?  
  
– Ага. В последние месяцы все стало только хуже. Она стала смелее, более ядовитой. Как тогда в клубе. Или когда, ну знаешь, сказала тебе, что она моя девушка, когда заметила, что мы с тобой стали ближе. Ты… черт, ты первый, с кем я сблизился после Кейт  _из-за Кейт_. Была одна женщина, Дженнифер, около года назад. Она была учительницей английского и действительно мне нравилась. Пару раз мы были с ней в кафе. Вот и все. Потом я узнал, что Кейт пригласила ее выпить, и после этого Дженнифер заблокировала мой номер. Но там не было ничего, с чем бы я ни справился.  
  
– А твоя семья в курсе, что она стала хуже и начала отбивать у тебя потенциальных партнеров?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек вытащил руку из своего одеяльного кокона и почесал тыльную сторону шеи. – Я и так доставил достаточно неприятностей. Не хотел досаждать им еще и этим.  
  
– Вот только теперь она сожгла дотла агентство, – указал Стайлз.  
  
– Это просто здание, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Никто не пострадал. К тому же, Питер упоминал о том, что хотел подыскать здание побольше, так что… подожди-ка, ты хочешь сказать, что это  _я_  во всем виноват, потому что не сказал семье о том, что она продолжала надо мной издеваться? – Дерек выглядел абсолютно потрясенным.  
  
– Нет! – вскрикнул Стайлз. – Нет. Это не то, что я имел в виду. Я просто хотел сказать, что ты не должен держать все в себе. Она могла навредить тебе, Дерек. Как психологически, так и, не знаю, ножом или еще чем-нибудь.  
  
– Догадываюсь, – вздохнул Дерек. – Могло быть и хуже. Но, по крайней мере, ей не удалось разрушить наши отношения.  
  
– Ага, надо искать во всем позитивные стороны, – Стайлз погладил его по плечу, совершенно не впадая в дикий восторг от слова  _«отношения»_. – Я не пытаюсь сменить тему, но есть кое-что, чего я так и не могу понять, – признал Стайлз.  
  
– О чем ты?  
  
– Ты расстроился, когда я назвал тебя шантажистом, но продолжал вымогать у меня деньги, даже если это было для благотворительности.   
  
– Честно? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Я жертвовал каждый цент со своей зарплаты, сколько только мог, этому фонду. После всех событий с Кейт я уже не мог уехать и стать учителем, как всегда хотел. Не мог оставить свою семью с ней, так что я начал заниматься благотворительностью. Но этого все еще не достаточно. Все еще слишком много детей, которым могли бы помочь, но не хватает средств. Познакомившись с тобой, я думал, что ты тот еще придурок, который нанимает кого-то притворяться твоим  _мужем_. Господи, и ты реально ожидал, что я соглашусь с этим. Так что я воспользовался случаем. Из-за этого я чувствовал себя настоящим отбросом, поэтому вел себя вначале так тихо. Но узнав тебя получше, я начал чувствовать себя еще хуже. Тогда я и сказал тебе не беспокоиться о лишней плате.  
  
– Вот теперь я чувствую себя придурком.  
  
– Стайлз, возможно, у меня появились к тебе сильные чувства, но факт остается фактом. Да, ты придурок.  
  
– Боже, милый, ты так хорошо меня знаешь, – промурлыкал Стайлз.  
  
– Увы.  
  
– Так не хочется возвращаться к этой теме, но что нам делать с этой психопаткой Кейт? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Мы не можем просто продолжать врать полиции о пожаре.  
  
– Знаю, – Дерек провел рукой по лицу, – но если мы сдадим ее, то она опубликует фотографии.  
  
Что-то начало вырисовываться в голове Стайлза. Бредовый и абсолютно сумасшедший план.  
  
– А будет ли это так уж хреново? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Прости? – непонимающе захлопал глазами Дерек, и Стайлз усмехнулся.  
  
– Я знаю, что нам делать.  
  


***

  
  
– А теперь к последнему сюжету этого вечера, – прощебетала Кира. – Стайлз?  
  
– Спасибо, Кира, – улыбнулся Стайлз и глубоко вдохнул. – Дамы и господа, наш последний сюжет эксклюзивно, только для  _«Beacon Hills Tonight»_. На прошлой неделе известное модельное агентство «Хейл и Партнеры» потеряло свой офис в пожаре. Полиция подозревает умышленный поджог, но подозреваемых лиц установить не удалось. Но я знаю, кто преступник. Кейт Арджент, – Фотография Кейт (Стайлз выбрал самую нелестную из тех, что смог найти, просто потому что) появилась на экране рядом с ним. – Почему не была уведомлена полиция? Потому что двенадцать лет Кейт Арджент шантажировала семью Хейл, фактически незаконно завладев компанией на пять месяцев в 2005 году. Хейлам пришлось молчать, чтобы защитить свой бизнес и в особенности своего сына. Так что сегодня, впервые об этом мучительном опыте, нам поведает Дерек Хейл.  
  
На сцену вышел натянутый как струна Дерек и уселся на самое близкое к Стайлзу кресло.  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Хейл.  
  
– Стайлз, спасибо, что пригласил меня. – Дерек выдавил из себя улыбку.  
  
– Спасибо, что пришел, – отозвался Стайлз, быстро входя в режим интервьюера. – Итак, твоя семья хранила молчание о шантаже целых двенадцать лет. Что у Кейт было против вас?  
  
– Не против нас, – вздохнул Дерек. – Только против меня.  
  
Стайлз махнул рукой в универсальном «продолжай» жесте.  
  
– Когда мне было шестнадцать, Кейт совратила меня. Готов признать, что это было по обоюдному согласию, но следуя закону, это было именно совращение. Сперва мы пили вместе. Вскоре начали вместе спать, и она убедила меня попробовать марихуану. Это было весело, и все было прекрасно, так что я посчитал пустяком, когда она предложила мне попробовать более сильнодействующие наркотики.  
  
Пока он рассказывал, те фотографии, которые он описывал Стайлзу, сменялись одна за другой на экране: одна, на которой он был определенно пьян, с полузакрытыми глазами и поплывшим взглядом. На второй он держал в руках косяк, очевидно раскуривая его с блондинкой, которая старательно отворачивалась от камеры («Я не знаю,  _как_  она это сделала» – прокомментировал Дерек, когда они вместе рассматривали фотографию).  
  
По мере того, как он продолжал свой рассказ, фотографии становились все хуже.   
– К тому моменту, когда мы начали нюхать кокс со спин друг друга, я знал, что мне необходимо выбираться из этой ситуации, но я не знал как. Мне говорила делать это та женщина, которую, как я думал, я любил. А потом наши отношения внезапно прекратились. Тогда и начался шантаж.   
  
Стайлз был слишком увлечен, чтобы заметить собирающиеся в уголках Дерека слезы, когда тот рассказывал о потере его матерью компании и вмешательстве Питера.  
– Они сделали все это для меня, безмозглого ребенка. И сейчас это все из-за меня. Потому что мы никому про это не рассказывали, из-за всего того, что у нее на меня было, агентство моей семьи сожжено дотла.  
  
– Ты в этом не виноват, – возразил Стайлз.  
  
– Я согласна, – вмешалась Кира.  
  
Дерек выдавил из себя легкую улыбку.  
– Мы многое потеряли в пожаре. И я уверен, если полиция и следователь по поджогам присмотрятся к делу, они смогут доказать вину Кейт. Я больше не боюсь ее. Так что, пожалуйста, – он повернулся и посмотрел в камеру, – если вы хотите разорвать со мной отношения, сделайте это. Но не вовлекайте в это дело бизнес моей семьи. Они просто защищали меня.  
  
– Кейт Арджент – настоящая преступница, – добавил Стайлз, так же повернувшись и глядя прямо в камеру. – Мы просим власти Бикон Хиллс старательно, как она всегда это делают, рассмотреть это дело, чтобы наказать ее за все совершенные преступления, – затем он вновь обратился к Дереку. – Думаю, что смогу сказать за всех жителей Бикон Хиллс, что мы сожалеем обо всем, что с вами произошло. Но я должен спросить, какова ваша жизнь сейчас, мистер Хейл?  
  
– Сейчас моя жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло, – кивнул Дерек. – У меня довольно успешная карьера модели, еще я подумываю о том, чтобы вновь начать обучение и стать учителем истории, как я всегда и мечтал. И я в стабильных романтических отношениях.  
  
\- О, и кто же этот счастливчик? - спросил Стайлз своим самым серьёзным дикторским голосом.  
  
\- Я смотрю на него, - подмигнул Дерек и наклонился, чмокнув Стайлза в губы.  
  
Присутствующие в студии томно вздохнули (но Бойд был явно громче всех).  
  
  


**Эпилог**

  
  


_Две недели спустя._

  
  
  
– Блять. Ох, черт, Стайлз… – Дерек оперся руками на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Стайлза, слегка впиваясь в нее пальцами, и задвигался быстрее. – Как же хорошо.  
  
  
Стайлз мог сосредоточиться лишь на двух вещах: не хватать слишком сильно Дерека за бедра (оставить синяки на всей этой безупречной коже было бы преступлением, во всяком случае, без предварительной договоренности) и не кончить слишком быстро. Потому что, черт. Дерек обкатывал его именно так, как делал все остальное.  
  
С предельной самоотдачей.  
  
– Детка, не хочешь немного притормозить? – наконец удалось вымолвить Стайлзу.  
  
По лицу Дерека медленно расползлась ухмылка. Боже, как же он горяч.  
– Вообще-то, не очень. Но если ты этого хочешь, тогда ладно, – серьезно кивнул он.  
  
Стайлз был вполне уверен, что любит этого человека.   
  
– Только… только на секундочку.  
  
Дерек снова кивнул и прекратил активно на нем подпрыгивать, заменив это на неспешные покачивания, едва скользя по члену Стайлза, но по-прежнему вызывая столпы искр на внутренней стороне прикрытых век. Он не мог больше смотреть на раскрасневшегося Дерека, на его искусанные губы, если хотел продержаться подольше. У Стайлза никогда раньше не было проблем с выдержкой, но Господи помилуй, Дерек явно испытывал его на прочность.  
  
Примерно через минуту таких ленивых покачиваний Дерек провел рукой по груди Стайлза и ущипнул за сосок. Тот удивленно распахнул глаза, и Дерек улыбнулся.  
– Готов?  
  
– Ага, - ответил Стайлз и приготовился.  
  
Но Дерек лишь погладил его по щеке и начал медленно набирать темп, с каждым новым движением приподнимаясь все выше. Стайлз опустил руки на его бедра.  
– Устал?  
  
– Нет, но… – Дерек покачал головой, – так тоже хорошо. И, возможно, я слишком рьяно вел себя до этого.   
  
– Две вещи, – начал Стайлз, хорошенько вцепившись в бедра Дерека. – Первая - да, так тоже неплохо. Но вторая, – Стайлз легко перевернул их и ухмыльнулся вниз на распластавшегося на спине и выглядящего несколько удивленным Дерека, – если ты продолжаешь употреблять такие слова, как «рьяно» в полностью сформированных предложениях, значит, я делаю что-то не так, – и, подмигнув, вновь толкнулся внутрь, отчего Дерека дугой выгнуло на кровати. Он сразу же взял устойчивый ритм, и с помощью своей хватки на его бедрах чуть ли не согнул Дерека пополам, и наглядно объяснил то, что имел в виду.  
  
– Я… _оооох_ …я по-оонял, о да, – нечленораздельно промямлил Дерек, закрывая глаза.  
  
Стайлз оскалился:  
– Вот об этом я и говорил.  
  


***

  
  
Позже Дерек лежал на кровати в позе морской звезды, а Стайлз, вытерев его влажным полотенцем, прижался к дремлющему мужчине, полностью готовый ко сну.  
  
– Мона говорила что-нибудь по поводу интервью? – пробубнил вопрос Дерек, немедленно пустив под откос планы Стайлза. Они должны были поговорить об этом уже давно, сразу после того устроенного втихомолку сюжета, если уж честно. Но они были слишком заняты своей с тех пор счастливой жизнью, так что… не важно.  
  
– Нет. Насчет тебя она уже пару недель сохраняет радиомолчание. Хотя, когда она была примерно в паре футов от нас с Эрикой, я специально начал громко рассказывать, что ты представлялся учителем, потому что беспокоился о Кейт и не хотел, чтобы тебя связывали с «Хейл и Партнеры». Еще добавил, что ты использовал фамилию Хейл исключительно для модельной карьеры, мистер Дерек Стилински. Тебе просто повезло, что я запомнил, как ты тогда себя назвал. Ты сумасшедший человек. В любом случае, Мона ушла и выглядела при этом очень заинтригованной.  
  
– Она все так же говорит со мной каждое утро, когда я собираюсь на пробежку. Самая обычная и ни к чему не обязывающая болтовня, – сказал Дерек в подушку.  
  
– Вот и круто. Значит, не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
– А что дальше – вот главный вопрос, – вздохнул Дерек и повернулся лицом к Стайлзу.  
  
– Сложный вопрос, чувак, – ответил Стайлз, закинув руки на талию Дерека и притянув ближе к себе.  
  
–  _Никогда_  больше не называй меня «чуваком» в постели, – вздрогнув, попросил Дерек. – У меня ни от чего больше так быстро не падает.  
  
– Ничего не знаю. Я Стайлз Стилински. Если есть какой-нибудь путь, я найду его, – пошутил Стайлз.  
  
– Заметано, – рассмеялся Дерек. – Так о чем я говорил… мы продолжим обманывать Мону? Или нам все же стоит признаться?  
  
Стайлз содрогнулся, растеряв последние приятные отголоски оргазма.  
– Признание теперь пугает меня. Но если этого не сделать, то будет не справедливо по отношению к тебе. Ты удивительный, и никто не должен лгать о тебе, - Стайлз погладил бок Дерека. – Так что если ты хочешь, то я расскажу ей завтра.  
  
– Рад, что ты это сказал, – ответил Дерек. – Потому что теперь я без всяких угрызений совести могу сказать, что мы можем сохранять все это в тайне. Если ты захочешь. Я буду не против.  
  
– Но… как? – Стайлз удивленно захлопал глазами. – Ты что, мог бы… переехать?  
  
– Ты спрашиваешь меня или  _просишь_? – ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
  
– Ты ублюдок, о, мой бог. Я не считаю, что мы как-то спешим или что-то в этом духе, так что, Дерек, ты переедешь ко мне? – улыбнулся Стайлз. На хрен лишние разговоры. Это же Дерек.  
  
– Я бы с удовольствием, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Если ты действительно этого хочешь. В смысле, я помог бы с Моной и… я живу с Лорой и все равно хотел съезжать, так что…  
  
– Дерек, – прервал его Стайлз. – Переезжай ко мне.  
  
– Окей, – засиял Дерек.  
  
– Круто. Это точно сработает! Только нельзя, чтобы наши друзья как-то пересекались!  
  
– Это не будет проблемой, – кивнул Дерек, – Айзек - мой единственный друг, а я ему уже рассказал… обо всем? И Питер подслушал. А вот Лоры придется остерегаться.  
  
– Ну, вот и отлично.  
  
– Но у нас есть одна проблема, – продолжил Дерек.  
  
– Какая?  
  
– Виктория.  
  
– А что с ней?  
  
– Ну, нам, в конце концов, как-то придется объяснять ее исчезновение Моне.  
  
Викки была более чем рада вернуться домой сразу же, как ее родители приехали из Европы. Когда Стайлз привез ее и покинул их дом, она тут же начала жаловаться на «противные поцелуйчики и объятия».  
  
– Может, удастся уговорить Скотта и Элли привозить нам ее на выходные? – и это было шуткой лишь наполовину.  
  
– Это не будет работать вечно, – убийственно серьезным тоном ответил Дерек.  
  
– Мы можем… сказать, что она теперь будет жито со своей матерью? – предположил Стайлз. Дерек поднял голову, так что Стайлз продолжил: – Да, Мона, я никогда тебе этого не рассказывал, потому что это до сих пор причиняет мне боль, но Дерек не мать моему ребенку, – он театрально прикрыл глаза рукой.  
  
– Эй! – Дерек ткнул его в бок. – Я вообще ничья мать, Стилински.  
  
Стайлз хихикнул и продолжил:  
– Прежде чем я понял, что Дерек - любовь всей моей жизни, я был помолвлен с – всхлип – одной женщиной, и она забеременела. Но потом моя бывшая возлюбленная упорхнула в далекие дали, бросив меня с моей милой Викки. Теперь она вернулась и взялась за ум, так что я согласился, чтобы наша дочь пожила с ней немного, и они смогли сблизиться, - он вернул все свое внимание Дереку и добавил: – Покатит. Я просто придумаю какую-нибудь еще более трагичную предысторию, – настоял он.  
  
\- А потом, когда мы поженимся, расскажем все Моне. Как она сможет разозлиться на то, что мы  _на самом деле_  женимся? Нас ведь и друзьями-то назвать нельзя, – добавил Дерек.  
  
–  _Когда_  мы поженимся? – ошалел Стайлз.  
  
– Ну, эмм… – у Дерека даже кончики ушей покраснели.  
  
– Дерек Хейл, – серьезно начал Стайлз, – Поскольку я уверен, что уже люблю тебя, и мы в любом случае и так принимаем сумасшедшие, посткоитальные решения… ты выйдешь за меня… когда-нибудь?  
  
– Да… когда-нибудь, – ухмыльнулся Дерек.  
  


***

  
  
Поскольку судьба та еще сучка, они уже на следующий день столкнулись в коридоре с Моной. Дерек провожал Стайлза на работу как раз перед своими вечерними занятиями (два дня назад он начал обучение, чтобы при полной поддержке Стайлза получить наконец-таки лицензию на преподавательскую деятельность), и Мона, видимо, направлялась туда же, вот они и встретились.  
  
– Дерек, ты сейчас на занятия? – весело поинтересовалась Мона.   
  
– Вообще, – Дерек немного помялся, – сначала я собирался зайти на студию и посмотреть, как работает Стайлз. А потом уже пойду на занятия. Они называются  _«Подходы к обучению»_ , – смущенно добавил он.  
  
– Я рада, что тебе больше не приходится лгать, – ответила Мона и на пораженный взгляд Дерека поспешила добавить: – Я хотела сказать, что никогда не буду относиться к тебе плохо только из-за того, что ты модель! Но я очень рада, что ты прекратил лгать и последовал за своей мечтой!  
  
Дерек кивнул, и Стайлз сжал его руку.  
  
– А где сегодня мисс Виктория? Снова осталась со своей тетей?  
  
Стайлз только открыл рот, чтобы начать заранее продуманную историю, когда Мона продолжила:  
– Или вы наконец-то позволили бедной девочке вернуться домой к ее родителям?  
  
Тут они уже оба широко раскрыли рты.  
  
– Я не знаю, о чем… – нервно хихикнул Стайлз.  
  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, Стайлз. Я не вчера родилась. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты соврал мне на собеседовании. Когда ты лжешь, у тебя глаз дергается. Я впервые заметила это, когда ты изобразил радость от того, что Доджерс разбили твоих любимых Метс для своих зрителей на Западном побережье. Помнишь, мы с тобой сошлись на общей любви к Метс на собеседовании? И он постоянно у тебя дергался, когда ты говорил про Дерека. А потом это прекратилось. Итак, вы, двое идиотов, наконец-то поняли, что идеально друг другу подходите?  
  
Стайлз не знал, что ответить. За весь последний месяц он терял дар речи чаще, чем за всю свою жизнь. Он не знал, что это говорило об их с Дереком будущем, но…  
  
– Да, поняли, – Дерек поднял их переплетенные руки, - и это полностью добровольно.  
  
– Замечательно, – просияла Мона. – Вы оба должны обязательно прийти ко мне на ужин в субботу, чтобы мы смогли уже нормально познакомиться и пообщаться. Возьмите с собой Викки и ее родителей, если они смогут. А теперь мне нужно на работу. Стайлз, я никому ничего не расскажу, а вот тебе стоило бы подумать, что ты скажешь своим коллегам.  
  
И она зашла в лифт, оставив их одних в коридоре.  
  
– Охренеть, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Когда я буду старше, я хочу быть похожим на нее.  
  
– Не могу поверить, что она все знала, - с все еще пылающим лицом произнес Дерек.  
  
– А я могу, – кивнул Стайлз. – Она пугает. Все еще хочешь переехать? Пожалуйста, скажи да.  
  
– Даже не знаю, – пошутил Дерек. – Должно быть теперь, когда никого уже не надо дурачить, будет не интересно.  
  
Он зашел в уже вернувшийся лифт, и Стайлз поспешил за ним.  
  
– Мы можем еще что-нибудь придумать! Мы можем быть… разлученными и перерожденными возлюбленными. Или… допустим, я из неблагополучного района, а ты секси учитель, решившийся дать мне шанс. Или…  
  
– Так ты хочешь, чтобы наша жизнь превратились в какое-нибудь низкопробное кино? – смеясь, прервал его Дерек.  
  
– А разве она уже не такая? – съязвил Стайлз, притянув его к себе.  
  
– Иначе у меня не было бы тебя, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
Когда лифт стал закрываться, Стайлз нежно поцеловал его. А потом отстранился и сказал:  
–  _Или_  мы могли бы сломать мне обе ноги, а ты бы стал тем незадачливым незнакомцем, которому пришлось бы мня выхаживать…  
  
Двери лифта дзинькнули под тихий смех Дерека.  
  
  


**Конец.**


End file.
